Maybe we can help each other
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: Post NFA. Angel and Illyria are the only survivors. They are demoralized and have been on the run for a year. They have picked up Dana, the crazy slayer and have made an enemy of Buffy. While looking for rest in San Francisco they will meet the Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Non of the main characters are mine, they belong to other people.

This is an Angel/Charmed crossover set post NFA and Charmed Season six.

Summery: Post NFA. Angel and Illyria are the only survivors. They are demoralized and have been on the run for a year. They have picked up Dana, the crazy slayer and have made an enemy of Buffy. While looking for rest in San Francisco they will meet the Charmed Ones.

(I have made some minor additions to first chapter 1)

Maybe we can help each other

By Grace1776

Chapter 1

Angel remembered the time in Spikes apartment. "So if we make it through this, does one of us get to be a real boy?" Spike said as he stands next to Angel and watches everyone disperse for the last time.

"Who are you kidding?" Angel says, "We're not going to make it through."

"Well, long as it's not you."

Angel never told Spike that he signed away the Shan'shu prophecy. There was no point. Even after everything was said and done and they all fought to the bitter end he didn't think to tell anyone that he signed away any chance he had at becoming human again. Truth to tell he didn't really care.

That was one of the many ways both Wes and Angel had changed in the end. Neither one of them had anything in this world they wanted anymore. Angel was over Buffy, and Nina was right he had no intention of going to be with her. Angel had done all he could for Conner and that was good. It was like a parent giving away his child for adoption knowing he would have a better life.

Wes had lost much of his own ideals and beliefs along the way. Wes had survived abandonment and near death. Fred was the last thing that kept him a good man and she too had been taken away. Wesley had made sure Illyria was taken care of. If she survived she now had the 'humanity' for lack of a better word to walk in this world. Angel and Wesley both had been hurt just too much in this life but they had also nothing left that they must do.

All the things they had been through together. Wes and Angel had survived Sunnydale and five years in LA. Five years wasn't all that long but to them it had been enough to be a life time. Angel knew, he had lived nearly 300 years on this earth, but none of the ones that came before could count like the past five. Wes had given no good byes in the end not to anyone. The last thing he did was to look Angel in the eyes. There was no grievance in that moment between either of them. They would be friends into eternity.

Charles Gunn was prepared to die. He had had his day helping Ann move to the new shelter. She had given him the strength to go through with this night. He knew that it was his fault Fred had died. It was his fault and he would carry that burden for the rest of his life. He knew this and accepted it. That was why he wasn't afraid of dying. Death would be a release from the guilt. He sometimes wished he was religious, especially at times like this. Maybe, if he died, he might see his sister and all his friends from the old crew on the other side. Being dead would be a welcome change.

William the Bloody, Spike, wasn't really thinking about the future. It had always been his way to go into things kicking and punching and then letting what come may. He wanted to go back to Buffy but he knew that was a doomed relationship. He could never be the man for her. So he put on a game face, acted obnoxious and said bring it on. The possibility of death and hell wasn't really a possibility as long as he didn't think about it. It was too scary to think about.

Illyria, former God King of this world, was far from indifferent to the smaller creatures around her. Though her features did not reveal it over the short time she had been out of the Well she had accumulated a great deal of respect and desire towards them…as much as she could at least. She was aware that they were going into a great battle and that the chances of her survival were not…good, but that was what she wanted. She had tasted this world and realized that it was not for her. She recalled her conversation with Drogyn, her jailer.

"Old One…You have no right to walk this earth. Your time has past. You belong to the Well." Drogyn stated, after putting down the game remote.

"Truly," she had replied. "I wish now I had never been brought out of it.

"Do you?"

"I don't know," and she truly didn't. "I play this game. It's pointless, and annoys me. And yet I am compelled to play on."

This was her chance to get taken out. And she also had the desire to repay in kind what Hamilton had done to her. She had been broken and humiliated. She wanted revenge! And like a worrier, die, once her task was complete. Was there a better way for her to go?

Lorne was the only real member of this 'family' to still have hopes of getting away. He wanted to heal. Lorne knew that he would hold the gang in his heart forever. He had grown to be more than just some guy that catered to both sides, good and evil. He had liked even loved the feeling that he mattered and that he did good, real good in his life. But that good had lead him to his mission which was to shoot Lindsey and kill him. By that act he was telling a human being with a soul 'There is no hope for you. Now I am ending you and will take away any chance for change you will ever have." Lorne had never done something so cold in his life and it would, he knew, hurt him.

"Hay, uh, Ange," Loren had said, "uh, I'll do this last thing for ya…for us but then I'm out. And you won't find me in the alley afterwards. Hell, you wont find me at all. Do me a favor. Don't try."

He would not hold Lindsey against Angel. It was just time for him to go and heal. Maybe just maybe he could come out of this one day and look behind him an not feel sorrow eclipse all the good memories. He hoped that he might sing again and do good with his other gifts instead of with weapons. He still had hope.

None of the heroes in that small apartment should have survived that night. They had moved from the side to good, with all its high hopes and ideals to a darker place. Now all they were and all they were meant to do was fight. Charles Gunn, Illyria, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, William the Bloody, Angel, and Lorne would have nothing but battles to live for after this, if they survived. If they survived it would just be to the next fight or the one after that. They had made peace. In a way, they knew that it was their time.

* * *

Angel woke up from his dream. He was sweating and the sweat had made him feel cold. The warehouse was dark and quiet. On the other side he could see Illyria kneeling in a corner. She didn't sleep but she would take time to meditate and break contact with this world. In a way it revived her spirits not always being weighted down buy human emotions and earthly pains.

Angel got up and dusted himself off. It was now a year since Wolfram & Hart was destroyed or at least the LA branch. But LA was the main one. The Senior Partners would have to get another place to be their tool on earth. The other Branches were almost useless with out LA to support them. Angel put on a black T-shirt and got his boots on.

Illyria and him had survived that night almost a year ago. They had then run. They were chased of course but still they survived or escaped. They had bounced all over the world, from LA, to Washington, Mexico City, Jerusalem, Korea, and even Russia.

They stopped in Rome for a short period of quiet and time to regroup but then they had to move on. Buffy and the New Watchers Council still didn't trust Angel. Buffy allowed Angel to stay under slayer protection after hearing his story and Faith who happened to be in Rome at the time was still backing him. Faith still owed Angel. Buffy knew Angel was leaving out things in his story and she knew he had changed. Angel wasn't a champion of the right and righteous anymore. The fact that he kept Illyria with him was to Buffy a sign that he was willing to accommodate evil.

Angel kept Illyria because it was to him the right thing to do. Besides he couldn't get rid of her even if he tried. She would only go when she decided and for now Illyria, former God King, chose to stay by Angel's side as Wesley had once done.

Before they left Rome, Dana, the crazy slayer that Spike and Angel had help subdue said she wanted to go with them. Buffy said no way, but Dana had also put her request into Angel in private. He had said that she was welcome. The small trio disappeared that night. They got out of Rome as covertly as possible. Several Slayer guards had been injured but not killed.

Now they had stopped running and were going to stay in San Francisco. It was a bit close to LA but Angel figured the worst was over. The Senior Partners couldn't send any more demon armies after them. No more corporeal tools to do the dirty work of organizing the evil on earth.

Dana was out some where. She being the only one of the team that could walk in Day light and in human society at the same time was usually out and about finding out what was going on. In the few months that she had joined the group Angel had found her very useful. She was a good fighter even if she needed training and practice. She also had a genuine willingness to help which made it easy to work with her. Illyria also seemed to like the girl, in a strange 'don't get in my path or I'll rip you apart' kind a way. The two women, or girl and man demon in former human woman's body, seemed to bond over there mutual detachment from their emotions. Illyria not being able to deal with human emotions and everything else and Dana with emotional scaring that she may never recover from.

Angel could smell the sun setting and he was getting ready to go out and see what he could see. He had some money put away from Angel Investigation's profits as well as money he took from Wolfram & Hart. Through out their travels Angel had managed to keep them well supplied by using his underworld connections. Angel never dared use his larger bank accounts or old Wolfram & Hart connections. It would be unsafe to touch too much of anything to do with the demon law firm now or who ever might be watching would know where he was. With just Illyria, Angel might have risked it but not with Dana staying with them. Also Angel wanted to separate himself from the Black Thorne as much as he could. He was after all still a member, the only member now.

So that meant they needed to find alternative ways to acquire money. They could steal what they wanted but for Dana to have any semblance to a normal life, and in her state that was more important then most things, Angel needed to get money a more sociably acceptable way. He needed a Job.

* * *

Piper Halliwell walked in the park pushing Chris in a stroller and Wyatt walked next to her. She had been running late at the club and the walk she promised herself she would take with her two kids had gone on a bit longer than she had hoped. The sun was almost down and they really had to make it home. Chris was sound asleep in his stroller and Wyatt was having trouble keeping his eyes open. For a two year old he was doing pretty well.

She could see their car a few feet away when Piper heard a noise behind her. She looked around but saw nothing. Piper lifted Wyatt up into her arms and started pushing sleeping Chris a bit more quickly. The noise came again and Piper turned around a gang of teenagers wear behind her. They had knives and chains.

"Nice night ma'am.", said a dirty looking boy with long greasy black hair. "Give us your money!"

A boy grabbed for the back under the stroller before Piper could get her hands free to freeze anything. The stroller tipped over and baby Chris fell out but instead of crying was silent. There is almost nothing more impossible for a mother like Piper Halliwell. She can't put one son down but she can't leave another on the ground and to make it worse the baby wasn't crying it was dead quiet. The boys were hooting and hollering. Piper's mind froze with fear and she physically couldn't move.

A boy was about to punch Piper. He fist was raised into the air but before it made contact with Piper a hand grabbed it. Everyone looked at the young girl with shoulder length brown hair who seemed to appear out of no where. She took a look at Piper, a cold almost feral look then before any of the boys could move she went into action.

The girl moved with speed and strength that no one that night had ever seen. She took to boys by the head and smashed them together. Then with a series of kicks she sent people flying. The boy with the long hair tried to fight back but the girl grabbed his arm and broke it at the elbow but pulling it back. Even after they were down the girl continued to pound on them.

Piper had regained control of her self and had run over to baby Chris. He wasn't moving and she lifted him up. He didn't respond to her touch. She was in hysterics that she couldn't even call Leo or Paige. She didn't even notice the girl about to kill a tall lanky kid who tried to pull a knife on her.

Piper only noticed that a shadow seemed to come over all of them and she heard a voice. It seemed feminine but at the same time it was filled with command, and a promise of death. "DANA, STOP!"

Dana, the girl, stopped in mid move. A tall man in dark cloths was by her side in a moment. He took her in his arms and pulled her away from the boy she had beaten into the ground. "It's alright," he said in soft voice almost lulling the destructive power that had been unleashed.

Piper saw all of this but non of it registered to her. The man looked at her and spoke to another person somewhere behind him. "Illyria, take her back to the warehouse. This woman needs help."

The man then took up Piper's entire vision. He knelt by her and baby Chris. He looked around and took the seen in. Then almost as if listening he tilted the side of his head to the baby.

"He is alive but barley, we need to get to a hospital. Now." The man said this with no room for delay. With strong hands he guided her up and then picking up Wyatt took her to the only car in the Park's parking lot. He got her to open the doors then putting Wyatt into the back seat and Piper with baby Chris in the front drove to the nearest hospital.

Piper looked on as the man got out of the car physically stopped a man in a white coat and brought him to the car. Piper was numb and couldn't talk. The doctor asked several questions and a nurses took Chris on a table. The tall man then handed Piper and Wyatt over to a doctor and that was all she could be aware of. She grabbed onto Wyatt and hugged him as if letting him go would kill her.

* * *

"Piper, Piper!" Phoebe said lightly shaking Piper on the shoulders.

"Hu," Piper said after coming out of her stopper. "Phoebe, how did you get here?"

"Sweaty Leo orbed me here." Phoebe said and pointed to the seat next to Piper. Leo was holding a sleeping Wyatt in his arms. His face was streaked with tears and he looked like he had aged years. Piper figured she must not look much different.

"Don't worry; Chris is going to be fine." Phoebe said. Phoebe gave Piper a hug, "The doctor said that it was close but he is going to be just fine."

Piper wrapped her arms around the middle sister. "I froze, they attacked and I froze."

"It's okay sweetie," Phoebe said, "We'll find what demon did this and we'll make it pay."

"It wasn't a demon," Piper sounded short of breath, "It was a bunch of boys, a gang of boys. I had Wyatt in my arms and Chris was on the ground, I…I couldn't move. I couldn't put him down and I …"

"Piper," Leo's voice was low and serious, "you did the best you could and Chris is fine. There is nothing to do but be thankful." Piper let go of Phoebe and then hugged Leo and Wyatt.

"Where did the dark man go? I need to thank him." Piper said after the long embrace.

Phoebe just looked puzzled. Piper looked to Leo who was also giving her the blank look. "He was tall and was wearing dark cloths and had dark hair. He got us hear… told the doctor what had happened."

Both Phoebe and Leo shuck their heads. "We didn't see anyone, sweetie. The hospital called us. They said you had come in and that your baby was hurt. That was all we got over the phone." Phoebe explained.

"Here, take Wyatt, I'll check with the doctor and see if he knows something about this dark guy." Leo offered. "I need to thank him as well."

"There was also a girl, at the park." Piper said, but Leo had already moved off and Phoebe was sitting down.

"We'll take care of it Piper, don't worry." She handed Wyatt to Piper. "Daryl was here. The hospital called the Police and Daryl heard your name so he came down. The desk told him what they knew and we said we get you to talk to him later."

"Good," Piper said "those boys were going to kill us, I know it."

Phoebe just shook her head, "Are you sure they were human, Piper."

"Positive. Why?"

"Well, it is hard to believe that people can do this to people. We may not want to count out demons just yet."

* * *

Angel made his way back to the warehouse. He entered and found Illyria and Dana sitting on the ground. Both figures were completely still and silent. Angel walked past them and hung up his coat.

"The woman and baby got to the hospital alright. You did good, Dana." Angel said as he turned to look at the young girl. She seemed disconnected almost in a trance. You could almost mistake Dana for a younger Illyria. She was so still. "I should have foreseen this. I shouldn't have kept letting you go alone."

"The child is not yours to coddle." Illyria addressed Angel. She was not defending Dana or chastising Angel but just stating a fact. "We are all here as individuals with no more control over the others than we control the air that passes through our lungs so we can speak."

Angel joined the two on the ground. He sat next to Dana. He didn't try to touch her or comfort her. She didn't want or need that kind of help. Angel surprising himself realized he didn't want to give it. That was not a good sign and he regretted that feeling.

"I'm looking for a job today." Angel said abruptly changing the subject. "After we get some money we can get things into perspective." Angel looked at Dana, "What do you think?"

The question broke Dana out of her trance. She looked at Angel then to Illyria and back to Angel. She shook her head in an 'I don't know' way.

"Okay, money first." Angel said. He got up and went to his corner of the wide space to lie down. Sun was coming up.

"What kind of…job?" Illyria asked.

"I saw a sign on a door to a club. They're looking for temporary bouncers, so I might as well try out."

"What about the sun?" Dana said. Her voice was low, but Angel's vampire hearing picked it up easy. "I also looked at the sewer map. There is a connection to the building. I should be able to get around easy enough. Also, the club itself is below street level. No windows."

"Hope you don't smell from the sewers." Dana said, she flashed a smile and giggled at her own joke.

Angel gave a half smile back and laid down. Dana may not be completely stable but she at least she had a sense of humor. Angel closed his eyes, not sleeping. He let his memories over come him. Cordelia and Doyal. He remembered the first time he met Doyal, down in his apartment. The fun loving Irishman.

* * *

The Halliwell family got home a little after sunrise. Piper took the kids up stairs. They had had a long day. Leo and Phoebe went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Don't you think it is strange what Piper said about the park?" Phoebe started saying as she put the pot on.

"Well the doctor confirmed that there was a tall dark man that brought them in. She said that he talked to the doctor and then vanished."

"Yah, but the park. I mean a gang of at least 15 guys with knives and some girl just wipes the floor with them. One girl. Sounds a bit over the top."

"We'll see what Daryl says. He was going to check out the seen when he left the hospital."

Speaking of the devil, Daryl opened the front door to the Holliwell manner. "Hey, any body home?"

"We're in here." Called Phoebe.

Daryl came in and sat down at the island in the center of the kitchen. "So, what did you find?" Phoebe asked before Leo could open his mouth.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Well we found 17 young men ranging from ages 14 to about 20. They were part of a new gang that is moving in. We never had this kind of street violence before. It is almost like gangs and thefts are coming out of the wood work. Piper wasn't the only person mugged that night ether."

Both Leo and Phoebe listened with an equal interest. They were hanging on every word. "Now if that isn't bad enough the gang that attacked Piper had been beaten in to the ground. You would almost think it was a group of 20 men just pounding on them with bats."

"Piper said it was just one girl." Leo interrupted.

"Yah, that's what some of the survivors said."

"Survivors?" Phoebe asked letting the word hang.

"Yah, 17 big, strong, young men were beaten to bloody pulps. Two of them died in the hospital and a lot will never walk again. Three had the same story about a young girl just going postal on them."

"This is horrible." Leo said. Secretly he felt that he would have done the same. These people had nearly killed his son.

"Well I personally hope I never find this girl. One of the boys that died and another that has been paralyzed from the waste down has influential parents. The families' personal attorneys and the DA's office are looking to prosecute who ever did this for excessive force. I personally didn't believe that one girl did all of this but if Piper also said she saw her do it than we'll be putting an APB out on her."

"Piper also said that a stranger had brought her to the hospital." Leo offered, "Does anyone thing he had anything to do with it?"

"No one has proof but we are pulling the security tapes from the hospital to see if we can get an ID on the guy." Daryl answered. "You don't suppose this might be demonic, do you?"

Leo looked at Phoebe, "Phoebe was having the same feelings," He said.

Paige chose that moment to orb in. "I just heard, Piper was attacked. How are the boys? Where is Piper?"

"Calm down sweetie," Phoebe said, "She is fine. Piper is ups stairs with the kids and baby Chris is just fine."

"Oh, thank god." Paige said and sat down with relief. "One of my students just popped his head in and said that Piper was at the hospital but then when I got there they said you had already left. I was worried sick."

"Sorry, Hunny, but we just needed to get her home." Phoebe said. "We didn't mean to forget to call you."

"Its okay, with me being at magic school so much I can't blame you."

Daryl's cell phone rang. He opened it up and talked into it. "Hmm, hmm. Okay, I'll be right down." He closed the phone and looked at everyone else. "Another boy died in the hospital. The parents are looking to file charges. Piper will probably be called into give a statement. If this is a demon matter I suggest you take care of it fast. These people have money and are angry."

Daryl left the house.

"Oh no," Paige said, "Piper was interviewing new bouncers for the club. The two normal guys got hurt last week and are going to be laid up for awhile."

"Well can't she reschedule?" Leo asked.

"Are you kidding, Daryl was right, there is a dramatic case of violence increasing in the San Francisco. She can't afford to open the club with out some guys to keep the peace."

"I'll go." Phoebe offered. "I can drop buy and take care of it. After all just which guys are the strongest right?"

Leo and Paige stared at Phoebe.

"What? It's only a temporary job until the other guys get back right?"

* * *

Angel wandered through the maze of tunnels and pipes under the streets of San Francisco. He had taken a bath before hand and put on some clean cloths but Dana was right, the sewers smelled. He found the access panel beneath the Club. The hatch hadn't been open in years and for a human it might have taken a crowbar to open it but for Angel, vampire, he forced the latch with ease.

He was about to go topside when a small squeak caught his attention. He was hungry. With out money he hadn't gone to the butcher to buy blood in some time. To make it buy he fed off a few rats he managed to catch, or when they were in Europe he bit livestock to make it buy. With quick reflexes he snatched up the rodent and tore its head of. The small amount of blood he managed to force down. It tasted awful and smelled worse. He would wash his hands in the bathroom before the interview. How the mighty had fallen. Angel the champion, former CEO of Wolfram & Hart was eating rats… again.

He came out of the hatch into a small back room. It looked like someone had lived there a wile ago. There were papers sprawled all over a desk. Angel took a moment to gaze at them. 'Wyatt' kept popping up on all the papers. He also caught the words evil and demons. Normally he would have paid more attention and investigated this but the occupant of this room had moved on some time ago. Angel could smell the sent faying. Looked like he left abruptly.

Angel walked out of the small office space and into the main part of the club. He immediately noticed a woman at the bar. She was short and had had brown hair with well tanned skin. She was dressed entirely too skimpy for her age though. Angel hadn't had time to duck out of site before the young woman noticed him.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" The woman called. Her voice was some what annoyed and a little scared. Angel wondered why.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell addressed the surprise guest. "We don't open for several hours buddy. How did you get in here?"

"I'm here about the bouncer job." The man said. He was still in a lot of shadow and Phoebe couldn't make out his face. Her first impression was warlock but that didn't quite fit.

"Oh, well your early," Phoebe said. She turned to pick of a clip board and a pensile. "So, what is your na…" Phoebe lost her concentration when he cam into the light. He looked like a male supper model or at least an exotic dancer with his handsome face and those strong shoulders. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Focus Phoebe, just a guy, just a guy. "I'm sorry what is your name?"

The guy kept good eye contact. "I'm Angel." He offered is hand. She was about to take it when he pulled it away. "Do you mind if I wash my hand in that sink. I got them a little dirty before I got here?"

Phoebe was still in lust. "Oh, oh jay, just over there."

Angel washed his hands and then came right back. He seemed calm for the most part but Phoebe could see he didn't feel comfortable with her appraising him like a prize cow. "So Angel, pretty name, and…" Angel didn't fill in the sentence. "What is your last name."

"Well actually I don't really have one." Angel said. He rubbed his hands together to show he was nervous. "You see I was in foster care and I changed homes a lot as a kid so the last name kept changing. I was an orphan and no known parents. I guess, if it was alright with you that is, Angel is kind of like Madonna or Share."

Phoebe nodded her head. "Okay, Angel, we'll just put Mr. Angel, if that is alright. My sister is a stickler for proper paperwork." Phoebe wrote Mr. Angel on the top of the paper. "So, I have a question list and if you could just answer them as I go this should go buy fast okay?"

Angel nodded his head and grinned. "Fast is good."

Phoebe started with, "How old are you?"

"26."

"Work experience?"

"I ran my own investigation agency in LA and then I worked as an executive in a law firm."

Phoebe looked up, "Why are you trying to be a bouncer if you were an executive?"

"Well, the firm went under and it wasn't work I really enjoyed. I was a body guard for a TV actress for one night if that is more what you are looking for?"

"Really, witch one?"

"Rebecca Lowell"

"The soap star?"

"Same one."

"Wow," Phoebe said. She secretly thought to herself, hansom, and well connected, so sexy. "That must have been interesting."

"Place of residence?"

"I am currently staying in a temporary apartment which is another reason I need a job. Even a temporary one. Me and my family are trying to move into San Francisco permanently or at least for a few years."

"Oh, you have a family?"

"Yah…" Angel regretted using that term. "I have a much older extended cousin, and …a niece."

"Oh, how old is she, your niece? I have a nephew my self."

"She is about… 17."

Phoebe gave him a puzzled look at his pause. "I wasn't very involved with my extended family until recently and well you know how it is?"

"Oh, yah," Phoebe said. Thinking to her self, well at least he is trying to take care of his family.

"Okay, well I have only one other thing to ask and that is for you to sign this waver saying that the club is not responsible for any injury on duty and that the club will give a severance pay depending on how long you work for P3."

"I am not worried about getting injured." Angel said as he took the clipboard and pen. "I'm a martial artist and I've had my fare share of fights."

"Really, you do martial arts. What kind? I am pretty good myself."

"It isn't really any one particular style, I traveled a lot and picked up this and that." After he was done he put the clipboard down. "I'll put in my permanent address once I have one. Promise."

"Okay.

Angel hung around and watched the other applicants come in. Angel knew it would be suspicious if he left through the sewers so better to wait till sun down. Some of the other applicants were very big. Fortunately he wasn't the only one that was staying after the interview so he wasn't conspicuous. He did notice that Miss Halliwell kept looking up and into his direction. A twang of sadness hit his already sad heart. He saw this young vibrant woman but had no desire to do anything with her. He was too cold. Anything he did that even resembled warmth was trained response he had developed over the years. It was meant to make others more comfortable but it really wasn't his true self. Almost like a mask, like the one he wears to cover his vampire self.

After the other applicants had come and talked with Phoebe she made her way over to Angel. "Hi," she said.

Angel blinked as if brought out of a dream. "Hi,"

"Well good news your now an employee of P3." Phoebe said. She had an exited glow about her.

Angel stood up and gave her a thankful nod and a small grin. "Thank you. When can I start?"

"Well you and Charlie," Phoebe pointed to a tall black man, "Can start this Friday. Be here at 6:30, club opens at 7:00."

Angel and Charlie thanked Phoebe and walked out of P3. The sun had set half an hour ago.

"So, Angel, that's a cool name." Charlie said.

"Thanks, Charlie." Angel fell silent. The two men walked out into the parking lot.

"Look forward to working with you Angel." Charlie said as he walked to his car.

"Yah, you to," Angel said as he walked to the side walk and watched Charlie drive off in a jet black car.

* * *

As Angel was heading back to the warehouse he decided to take a short cut through the park. It was the same park that he had found Dana, and the woman with the babies. As he walked in a mob of police were walking around the area. A uniformed officer took a look at Angel and said, "Sorry Sir, but you can't come in."

"What happened here?" Angel asked in a low tone.

"A gang got the puke beaten out of them. Three died."

Angel kept his face natural, "A gang, sounds dangerous."

"Yup, the say a girl did it but me, I'd say it was a rival gang. It seems San Francisco is going to hell in a hand basket. It just isn't safe here anymore."

"Tell me about it." Angel said as he turned and headed another direction. So Dana had killed three of them. Angel hadn't taken the time to do an extended search but no one looked to be mortally wounded, broken yes and even paralyzed but not dead. Well what was there to do? She wasn't Faith, he couldn't send her to prison, also it wasn't like she was just killing for the hell of it. She was defending some one. An innocent woman owed that girl her life and probably her children's lives as well. Training, that was what he had to do. Dana needed to be trained to control her powers and to learn that killing is not always the best approach. Still they were alive when Angel had arrived. Dana didn't kill out right. Must have been because of injury later that night. That was good news, wasn't it?

As Angel walked alone in the darkness he heard a muffled scream. He started running and turned a corner into a small alley. Three vampires were beating up on a man and what looked like two teens.

Angel's natural instincts kicked in and he charged in. The first vampire lifted his head just in time to have his fangs kicked out by a flying side kick. The vampire went flying and Angel turned to the two others who just noticed what was happening. A vampire that was holding the two teenage boys, one in each hand, let them go and tried to take Angel on. He swung but Angel ducked low and grabbed the vampire's feet and pulled. The vampire went down and rolled away. Angel stood off with the last vampire, who had already sunk his teeth into the man.

The vampire stood as if he was going to fight. He was about to jump at Angel but faked him out by jumping back instead of forward and running out of the alley. Angel would have run after him but he couldn't leave these people with the two remaining vampires. He let the one go and pulling a stake out of his coat impaled the one that was coiffing up blood from his injured mouth. Then he repeated it with the other one. The vampire had just gotten to his feet and took a step forward took a look at Angel and froze. Angel hit him back down and stuck the stake into his back. There was an "Ah" before it turned to dust.

Angel didn't have to touch the man's wrist to know he was still alive. "Your father will be fine, but you have to call an ambulance."

The kid looked up at Angel and shrieked. Angel realized he had slipped into his vampire face. He changed it back. The two boys were huddled around the man. Angel knew that they were terrified of him. Instead of trying to get them to calm down Angel ran out of the alley and got to a pay phone. He called it in and then went to the rooftops. It would be easier to avoid the police from there.

* * *

Phoebe got back to the manner easily enough. She walked in just as Daryl was leaving. "Hi, Daryl."

"Hi, Phoebe, just came by to get Piper's statement."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

Piper was down in the living room with Paige and Leo.

"Hay, how did the interviews go?" Paige asked.

"Well mostly dull, huge guys that are on way to many steroids. But, there was this one guy…"

"Wait; let me guess," Paige said, "Tall dark and handsome."

"Well, yah, he was. He was first one in and I don't know there was just something about him. He was gorgeous by the way."

"You didn't hire him did you?" Piper said.

Phoebe gave Piper a guilty look. "Well…"

"Phoebe, I need a bouncer not a pretty boy." Piper was about to start her dramatic nagging.

"Wait, hold on. He isn't just handsome. He was a body guard to, and get this, Rebecca Lowell."

"The soap star?" Leo asked. Every one looked at him. "What, I watch TV."

"Well if he doesn't work out I can just fire him," Piper said.

"I don't think you will want to do that. He'll work out just fine. I have a feeling." Phoebe said before yawning. "Well it's been a long day and I'm going to bed."

"Good Night." Everyone said.

Piper yawned. "Speaking of bed, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night," Paige said.

After Piper left Leo stood up, "See you latter Paige."

"Where you going?"

Leo looked at her. His mouth was grim. "You know where I'm going."

"Leo,"

"Paige, I have to. If I don't who will?"

"Leo, you are letting this thing take over your life. Didn't you learn anything from Wyatt's little living night terror?"

"Yes that I have to be more careful, which I am." Then he orbed out.

Paige sighed. There was nothing she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel slid open the door to the warehouse. He knew that it was around 4:40 am. He could smell the sun even though sunrise wasn't for almost another two hours or so. It was dark inside but he could see to two women easily enough on the far side of the wide space. As he crossed the distance to them he noticed that the wide space would be perfect for training, a lot of room to move around in.

Illyria greeted Angel in her normal cold silent glare. She turned back to look at the ground after a moment. Angel flashed back to the time he and Wesley had locked down at her in Fred's lab.

"She's either counting oxygen molecules or analyzing the petri dish she just put into her mouth. Or sleeping. I can never quite tell." Wesley said after Angel had entered.

Some things don't change Angel thought.

Angel then focused to the dark corner where Dana was drawing on the dusty floor. And some things do change. He had never seen Dana draw or doodle or anything artistic for that matter. He hesitated not knowing if he should disturb her. Out of all three he was the least physically strong but his skills surpassed Dana if she ever decided to fight him. It was still not a reaction Angel wanted to provoke.

"Uh…Dana, what are you doing?" Angel said making up his mind to take the risk.

Dana's head lifted up. "Last night, the park." She looked back down at what she was doing. "It has been a wile since I fought humans." Dana stopped drawing and looked like she had finished.

"Can I see?" Angel asked. She didn't answer so he made his way behind her and looked down. The dust had been moved around by her finger. It was nothing but zig-zag-lines and scrapings. "Hum. Interesting technique. How do you feel about this peace?"

Dana turned her head to look up at him. "Was that a joke?"

Angel took a moment to think about it. He didn't know. His own humor had changed over time from not having one to being… more dramatic. But now he didn't really know what kind of sense of humor he had. "I don't know. Just trying to fill the silence I guess."

"Does the silence bother you," Dana asked. She sat Indian style and her neck looked uncomfortable turned so far to look up at him.

Angel worked his way back in front of her to take the edge out of her neck. "Not really, believe it or not there was a time when I wished for silence." Dana didn't answer. Angel assuming she wanted him to continue talking so he went on. "I enjoyed sitting in the dark alone reading a book or something. I didn't have a lot of friends back then."

"Do you now?" The question came from Illyria. She had come out of her examination of the dirt. "Do you believe you now have friends or are you as you were, alone in this small world where people close themselves up in smaller rooms."

Angel was silent again thinking over the question. "No," he said after a long moment. "I don't have the same friends I had before," Angel looked at Dana and back to Illyria, "but I have you two as my allies."

"But not friends." Dana said.

Angel looked at Dana. She was small and pail, her hair was dark and messy. Then he looked at Illyria. Blue hair and face with that read leather body suit. His mouth was in a firm line. He trusted Illyria, even felt like he understood her. They spent months together joined at the hip trying to stay alive after the fall of Wolfram & Heart. You don't spend that kind of time getting to know someone with out understanding a little about them. Dana was still such a mystery to him. He knew she was brutalized and tortured when she was a little girl and it was enough to drive her insane. Through their short time together he found her to be hard working and helpful but he still didn't have a feel for her. Until last night he had never seen her fight with a passion for destruction. All her fighting had been more like an android or robot, just going through the motions. Where these two people his friends? Did they think of him as a friend?

Angel walked off into his corner. He had found an old folding chair and sat down in it. He let out a breath of air and remained quit. He didn't know. What could he say? Could he lie? It would have been easier.

"I got the job, if either of you were curious."

Illyria gave one of her rare half smiles but gave no vocal response. The rarity of her smiles was only equaled to the amount of times Angel now changed subjects. She knew he no longer, at least in most cases, had any problem hurting peoples feeling or lying to accomplish his goal.

Dana picked up on the happier topic. "What does a bouncer do?"

"He throws people out of human opium dens when they act undesirably." Illyria answered. Angel gave Illyria a surprised look. "Winifred Burkle." Illyria said as if it were the answer to Angel's unasked question. "Human recreation often surrounds chemicals and fumes that incapacitate them physically and mentally. As a bouncer you will throw them out if they become violent."

"No," Angel said. He gave a short laugh at Illyria's presentation on the recreation of humans. What was really funny was she was probably right.

"What is Illyria wrong about, the humans and chemicals or you throwing people out?" Dana asked. She looked intently at Angel ready for the answer. She was the one that when out the most but she still had little understanding about people. She spent her life in a PSYCO ward and even when she was in Rome, Buffy and Gilles kept her in, trying to teach her they said.

"The humans and drugs," Angel said. "I will throw people out who are violent or not behaving appropriately at the club. And P3 from what I've heard is a clean place. Just young people dancing and drinking…"

"And doing drugs." Illyria filled in the last part of the sentence. Her face didn't show signs of amusement but Angel could see her eyes were enjoying the joke.

Dana broke out in low giggles. Angel shook his head and Illyria observed all. Moments like these where the three of them could let their harts feel something other than grief and pain were rare, even more than Illyria's smiles.

* * *

Piper got up good and early in the morning. She looked around and found the clock on her nightstand. It was Thursday and the clock read 5:45 am. The house was quiet. That was vary rare, especially after baby Chris came into the house.

She got up and looked out the window. It wasn't even light out. The darkness reminded her or the other night in the park. She was not afraid anymore now that it was over. She thought back to the girl. She had only seen the kid for a moment and even then she didn't really see her.

A feeling of sympathy came into her as she reviewed what she remembered about the child. She was small with dirty shoulder length brown hair. Piper hadn't thought about it but the kid was also dirty, like she hadn't had a bath in a long time. And pail not sickly but just not enough vitamin D and not enough food. That hit home for Piper, she was cook and the memory of the kid heroin not eating made her feel bad in that 'guilty for having so much way'.

There was something she was forgetting. Something she knew that she hadn't told Daryl but she couldn't put her finger on it. The girls name! She had heard someone call the girl's name, but what was it. Piper sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what it was. D… it started with a D. Da… Da something. It was short like only four letters. Dana! That was it. That female voice had called Dana. Piper stood up. A name was a start maybe she could do something from that.

As she was about to open the door she realized the stupidity of that idea, what was she going to do, feed her? The kid was violent. She killed three people and seriously injured 14 others. Did this girl really even need help? Did she really want to find this girl? The cops were looking for this kid. Finding her might not be a good thing for her or her family. Piper finally figured that now that she remembered the girl's name was a good thing but she should file it away until she could use it.

"Waaaaaaa, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Chris was crying. Piper smiled and went into the nursery to take care of the kid she could help.

Paige got up around 6:15 am. She had to get to Magic school and make sure things were running. She was still new to the whole thing. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Piper nursing baby Chris.

"Good morning." Paige said as she made a B-line to the coffee.

"Morning,"

"You're up early." Paige observed.

"Big guy here was hungry." Piper gave Chris a little bounce after he was finished. "So what do you have going for you today?"

"Well, I am in the process of interviewing staff."

"What is their like a labor shortage around here?" Piper said.

"Hu?"

"Well I have to hire new people and you have to hire new people; it just all seems strange if you know what I mean."

"No, I've had to do this ever since I got the job; you had two bouncers that got their heads busted. No real similarity to me."

"You're probably right."

"Yes, I am a teacher and educator I know all."

Both women giggled and went on their own separate tasks. Before Paige left she stuck her head back in to the kitchen, "Oh, and I just wanted to remind you that those two new guys Phoebe hired are starting tomorrow."

"Yah, I remember." Paige orbed out and Piper faced baby Chris again, "And I bet their going to be saps," she said in a cutzy baby voice to Chris.

At Magic School Paige was sitting behind her desk going over papers.

"Miss Mathews," Ben was at the door, "can I come in?"

"Sure, Ben, and I told you call me Paige."

"Ah, no, after that hole kiss when you were a kid just makes it feel strange for me so if you don't mind Miss Mathews."

"Well Okay. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, well, I'm not really sure but if you haven't noticed it some of the students are saying their powers are going 'weird'. It may just be nothing and I know some of them are just trying to get attention but still I think I should still bring it to your attention."

"Yah," Paige said. Her face was a total blank, "Well, I will try to look into it." Ben nodded his head and turned to walk out. "Oh ah Ben," Paige said and he turned around. "You haven't told anyone about that…ah…kiss have you?"

Ben smiled and shook his head as he left. Paige smiled and went back to work. There was a stack of résumés that she had to go through. It didn't take long until she forgot all about the kids and powers malfunctioning. It was all she could do to stay awake reading the pages after pages.

* * *

Angel was walking around Dana who was standing rigidly in the center of a ring he and Illyria had constructed. He didn't have to leave until around 5: 20 so he had several hours that he could designate to training Dana. She had stopped trying to fallow him with her eyes and now was just standing rigidly.

He side stepped in on her left side and side-kicked. Angel's bare foot made contact with Dana's shoulder, but not hard. Dana recovered from the attack and tried to counter by lunging at him. She was squared off with him and left her stomach exposed. Angel ducked under her first swing and countered with a back front kick to her midsection. Dana again recovered and changed her stance to leave less of herself exposed.

Illyria watched her two companions sparing. From the memories of the Shell she had been sifting through everything Winifred Burkle had stored on Angel since she and him had survived the retribution of the Wolf Ram and Hart. 'Fred' had known a different Angel from the one that Illyria traveled with.

Illyria found in intriguing how these creatures changed. A year ago she had called it weakness and appeasement.

"This Shell," Illyria addressed Spike. "You had affection for it. For Fred."

"Uh-huh. Tons. Loved the bird."

"Yet you strike at her form without sentiment."

"You ain't her." Spike had countered. "I can see it. Lord knows, I can smell it. And I got no problem hitting it." He had then attacked and managed to stick his knee into her side.

"You are adapting." She said.

"We do that."

"Adaptation is compromise." She tried to kick his legs out from under him but he jumped up and avoided her move.

"It's called learning."

Illyria surprised herself when she realized she now agreed. Spike had been a good example of adaptation. Now, Angel served as her model.

Illyria never bothered to over think the subject but she knew that this Angel that she now walked through the world with was different from the Shell's 'champion'. He was darker, more self contained and controlled. He didn't feel things the way he once did. It took more to anger him, in fact the more difficult the world the more stalwart Angel would become. Maybe it was because he no longer wished to become human. It also could have had to do with the knowledge that he was alone in this world.

Illyria could relate with being alone. Once the name Illyria meant something. It had commanded legions and controlled destinies. Everything feared Illyria back then. Now she was diminished, more human, no longer a god. She had lost her guide, Wesley, and now she too was alone.

Illyria watched as Angel knocked Dana to the ground by kicking her knee out from under her. Illyria was fond of the child slayer. She had strength that Illyria had seen from the moment she asked to accompany them. Angel had informed her of what happened to Dana and her past affiliation with him and Spike. Illyria also had the remaining memories from the shell to tell her about Dana. The child was in the right place with her and the vampire. Three individuals that learned and guided each other through this world of pain and loss.

"Ahh, ahh," Dana said as Angel twisted her arm behind her back. Illyria watched on.

"Don't let me get so close." Angel's voice was calm and unstrained by the physical effort. "Remember I don't need a weapon." Angel's face changed into his fears vampire persona. "I've already have them."

He then threw Dana up into the air but she was able to land on her feet with little more than an "humph".

"Think of a strategy and stay with it." Angel stood down and motioned for Dana to come to him. "You start out good. You are calm, controlled. But, you get personal, you get close. You depend too much on your strength and try to overpower me."

Dana looked at Angel. Her eyes were dark. He wasn't sure if she was even listening to him anymore. "You need to focus your energy into precise points. When you punch make it straight and try to make the point of contact hurt as much as possible. When you get so close you can't put as much power behind your punch and you are forced to make it go wide."

Dana nodded her head. She listened to everything Angel had said. He was right, she went too wide and she needed to keep her distance. He had the advantage in close proximity. She couldn't use her superior strength if she couldn't get the leverage, and he did have his own weapons.

Angel relaxed and looked at the ceiling. He took a sniff. "The sun won't go down for another few hours. What do you say you and I go hunting?"

Dana blinked. Angel and Illyria had always done the hunting. "Us?"

Angel looked down at her. "You can practice on someone you actually intend to kill. Also if we are going to stay we need to start getting back into the…." He looked at Illyria to fill in the last part of his thought.

Illyria nodded her head, but didn't say a word. "There are many demons in this city. I would enjoy removing their jaws and cheek bones."

Dana blinked again. Then she ran over to her sleeping spot and pulled out several pointed, wooden, stakes.

Angel and Illyria took that as a yes she wants to come.

The trio moved through the sewer tunnels below the city. Angel led the way, fallowed by Dana and Illyria taking the back. Angel stopped at grating at the end of a tunnel. He reached in and pulled out a large black bag covered in a larger plastic bag.

In the almost complete darkness Dana could hardly see what he was pulling out. "Here," Angel said, handing a large blade weapon to her. "That's a machete. I think you'll like it."

Dana felt the weight of the weapon. "NICE."

Angel pulled out a strange ax like weapon and placed it in one of his big coat pockets. He turned to Illyria, "Would you like one?" he asked nonchalantly.

Illyria shook her head from side to side in a NO. "I rather feel the flesh of my foes tare and rip."

Angel shrugged, after a year he had gotten used to Illyria's obsessions with mutilation. He put the remaining weapons back into the bags and put them back into their hiding place. He then led them down another series of tunnels. He still didn't have the whole system down yet.

They walked around for about several hours until Angel suddenly stopped. "What do you smell?" Illyria asked. The whole world smelled rank to her so she was not accustomed to discerning what 'rank' meant what.

"Death… it's fresh," Angel said and he started running down a tunnel to the left.

Dana and Illyria fallowed. Dana stumbled a few times in the dark. Her eyes were not as sharp as Angel's or Illyria's. "Keep moving," Illyria said behind her, "I don't want to loose the opportunity to commit violence." Dana grunted a reply and kept on running.

They emerged into a small intersection. Angel stood to one side. He wanted to stay out of the light coming in through the manhole cover about a foot away. A young girl's body was left crumpled and broken under the minimal rays. Dana blinked but it was more to the new light than because of the body. Illyria had no reaction at all.

Angel walked around the body, at the edge of the light. He took several sniffs of the air. "What ever did this burned," Angel said. "I can smell a slight sent of smoke.

Illyria looked around the small space. "I see not signs of remains. No fuel for a fire."

"I know," Angel said. "But something did burn here."

Dana came up to the body and looked it over. It was strange to be so close to the dead. She had killed and maimed but then left. She never saw her victims after she hurt them. She secretly thanked God for saving her from herself. She had no where near the guilt that she knew Angel carried.

Dana thought back to Faith. The tall Slayer once said that she too had killed innocents. It was supposed to be a pep talk, to let her know that she was not alone. In some ways that probably influenced her choice to go with Angel and Illyria. He had helped Faith maybe he could help her.

"I'll go up and see the surrounding area." Dana said standing up from the body. "Maybe it didn't go far."

Angel looked to Illyria, and back to Dana. He nodded his head in agreement. Dana went to a latter on the back wall and climbed up to the cover. She lifted it and was out.

Illyria came to Angel's side. "Why did you let the girl go out on her own?"

"Because I know she won't find anything." Illyria turned her head and looked at Angel in her typical questioning glare. "The demon that did this teleported some way. My bet 'flamed' or something like it."

"How do you know this?"

"I've seen it before." Angel pointed to the body, "Can you get that out of the sun for me?"

Illyria grabbed the body and dragged it into the dark. Angel then did his own examination. He memorized her face. It was oval with tan skin and a small nose. Her lips were thin and her cheekbones high. He searched her neck and shoulders for marks. She had no discernable marks of a struggle. He did see a small tattoo on her wrist. It was a circle with seven slices in it. It could also have been a wheel.

"I don't know what this marking means but maybe it's a clue."

"This body once contained magic in it." Illyria stated.

Angel looked up at her. Now it was his turn to ask, "How do you know?"

"My eyes are not like your eyes. I see a fading energy around this one. It is week though. For a body so fresh and potent the energy should be stronger."

"Is it possible that something just took the energy?"

"Yes." Illyria and Angel both looked into each others' eyes. "The lack of wound on the body…"

"…could be how she was killed." Angel finished for her. "That would make sense."

* * *

Dana didn't like being alone, away from her…friends. She would go on her own when she felt it was necessary but it still always made her feel naked. She had grown dependent on people to be around her. It was that way in Rome with the slayers. They knew what she was and that she needed help, they were there to take care of her. Unfortunately, the slayers just didn't know how.

She walked on the sidewalk and tried to stay close to the buildings. She circled the block and then moved on into a bigger circle. She knew Angel and Illyria would have moved on through the sewers so she didn't bother going back down. Some people watched her as she walked by. Dana looked down and saw that she still had Angel's weapon. She stuck it into her belt and pulled her shirt over it. It wouldn't prevent people from seeing it but it wouldn't attract as much attention.

As she was walking her slayer hearing picked up ringing, an alarm. Dana went into a run and fallowed the noise. She turned a corner just in time to see a group of dirty street kids braking into a candy store. They had used bats to break a window and were coming out.

Dana recalled the night before. These guys would be no trouble. She came up behind them.

"Hey, give us a hand." One of the kids said to Dana.

Dana stopped. She had intended to stop them, but they had asked her to join them. Why? Why would they ask a stranger to help them? One of the guys climbed out of the window and tried to get past her. She reached out and grabbed him and sent him flying into a wall. The other guys paused.

"What the hell are you doing?" a teenaged girl with dark hair said. Dana was surprised again to realize that this kid looked a lot like her. Or maybe Dana looked alike like them, dirty and unkempt.

Dana just looked at them. The two bigger guys, who were obviously boys tried to take her but again she threw them back in. The girl, who was the last thug, was read to throw down with a bat. The kid swung but Dana easily deflected it. The kid swung again but Dana again blocked.

Dana used the palms of her hands to catch the bat on the third swing. In her mind she realized she was using the lessons Angel had taught her. She hadn't killed or seriously hurt anyone…yet. She easily took the bat away and stared the girl down.

The kid backed away and then made a run for it out the window. Dana was about to give chase when she heard the moan from behind the counter, "uh, uh, uh." Dana quickly went behind the counter and bent over the individual. He was elderly; Dana wasn't good at guessing ages. She saw blood coming from his temple.

"Freeze!"

Dana looked up over the counter and saw a black man and a Red haired woman pointing guns at her. She stood up over the man. The two people kept their guns trained on her.

"Drop the bat." The black man said.

Dana was confused then looked at her hand. She still had the girl's baseball bat. "This isn't mine." She said. She let the piece of wood fall to the ground. The red haired woman took a step closer.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Dana flashed back to LA, the shopping center. Dana was still in her hospital gown. She was munching on sweat cakes and other food items when an employee tried to stop her.

"Um…" He said, "_Uh_… Hey, you gonna pay for those?" Dana ignored him and continued eating. "Excuse me. Miss, you can't just eat those like that. You gotta take'em up to the register and pay for'em first. Hey, come on." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Knock it off, would…" Dana took his hand held it firm and snapped his arm at the elbow with her free hand. He fell moaning and screaming in pain. Dana just took her surgical saw and left him there.

Dana remembered going over to the cloths hang up on the back wall of the store. She had put on a pair of pants and was holding a shirt when an older black man, a security guard came out with a gun. A lot like the ones that these people had.

"All right, now. You just stay right like that." The old man said. "I don't wanna have to hurt you."

He didn't hurt her at all.

Dana came back to the present as the woman was pulling her hand behind her back. "Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"I didn't do this." She said. "The man behind the counter is hurt."

"Yah and I know who hurt him," the woman said. "Now answer, do you understand these rights as I have read them to you…what the hell is this?" The red head pulled out Dana's machete.

"That _is_ mine."

The black man went behind the counter and checked out the old man. "He's dead. Skull was caved in."

"Well it looks like murder if I ever saw one. You're coming with us." The woman was pulling Dana two the door. "Daryl, check those other three."

"I didn't kill them, or the old man." Dana was fighting to stay calm. She didn't like the mettle cuffs restraining her; it was too much like being strapped down in the hospital. "Let me go."

"Come on, get in." The woman pushed Dana's head down and into a car. The door slammed shut.

Dana could see flashing lights of other cars. Men and women in uniforms came out and put the boys into the cars. Dana looked forward and saw a mettle screen that separated her from the drivers. What am I going to do now, she thought? She managed to keep calm by taking deep, slow breaths but that would only last so long.

Angel, what would Angel want her to do? Except; Angel may want her to escape, they had evaded capture by demons and monsters why would it be different with humans?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheridan pulled Dana out of the car and with the aid of several uniformed officers marched Dana in front of a big man in blue. "Sergeant, get this girl's prints." Sheridan walked out.

Daryl looked at the Sergeant, "She is a murder suspect."

Daryl caught up with Sheridan, "What's with you?"

"What? The girl killed that old man."

"You don't know that for sure, and even if she did, you are way out of control. You know you can't just start pushing and shoving a suspect in custody. She was not resisting."

"The girl had a _machete_." Sheridan's voice was tight and strained. "How should I treat a person that carries a _machete_?"

"That's even more a reason to be careful and not try to set her off."

They walked into the main office and sat down at their desks. In about 10 minuets they were called into the captain's office. "Sergeant Alberts just called up." The man said.

"That's fast," Daryl said. "Does she have a record?"

"Don't know yet. He tried to get her prints but she fought back and destroyed his entire desk. He says he and several other officers were putting her into a holding cell to let her cool off when an inmate across the hall said he saw her before."

Both detectives were listening intently, "Who said they knew her?" Sheridan asked.

"One of the less injured boys from the park two nights ago IDed her."

"You're kidding," Daryl said. "It's her?"

"Well that would be your job lieutenant. Get to it."

Sheridan and Daryl left the office. They went out into the hall and were heading down stairs to speak with the sergeant.

"We need to talk to the guy from the park and see if any of his buddies in there with him will cooperate." Sheridan said.

"Yah, I know the drill."

"Hay," Sheridan stopped, "Why don't you call Piper Halliwell. She saw the girl."

"Okay, I'll give her a call." Daryl said. Before they reached the door Daryl stopped and held Sheridan by the shoulder. "What did forensics find off the tapes from the Hospital? Were they able to see the guy in black?"

"No, they saw him but his face was always turned. If this is the girl than we can find out about him as well."

About an hour later Sheridan was sitting across a table with three kids from the park. She had already talked to the one that had said that this was the girl that attacked them in the park. These three were keeping their moths shut.

"Well, is this the girl or isn't it?"

"Look…officer," one dark skinned boy said, he looked Latino, "I've never seen that girl before, and I don't want to see her."

"Are you afraid of her? Is that it? Jeez, she's behind bars and you are afraid of what? That she might break out and beat you guys down like your palls in the hospital?"

"Look," another boy said, "this ant the girl. Toney was wrong."

"Fine," Sheridan said. She got up and left the interrogation room. A uniformed officer took the boys back to their cells. Sheridan saw Daryl looking at her. He had been listening from behind the one way merrier. "What?"

"I think they are afraid of her."

"Jeez, you think."

"Hey, I'm on your side here."

"No, Lieutenant, your not. This case is starting to reek of the Halliwells, and not just because Piper Halliwell was a witness. You're still protecting them."

"Fine, believe what you want, Sheridan. I'm going to go call Piper and see if she will come down to identify the girl." Daryl turned around and walked off and left a fuming Sheridan behind.

* * *

Piper picked up the phone off the rack. "Hi, Daryl, what's up?" She was balancing Chris on her hip as she maneuvered the phone to her shoulder.

"Hi, we brought a girl in to day. She fits the description of the girl from the park," Daryl's voice said over the phone. "A guy already identified her but his buddies are afraid to agree with him. We need you to come down and see if you can get her out of a line up."

"O…okay," Piper said. "I'll just um…take care of things here first and will be right over. Piper hung up the phone. She really didn't know what to do. On one hand she knew she should go and identify the girl but on the other hand she was also a bit worried about what if it was the girl. The kid had saved her life but there was something that just made Piper nervous.

"Hi," Phoebe said coming in from the living room. "You know I think I'm finally starting to get used to my sabbatical. It's nice having a day to just do nothing. I was reading this book about a guy on a ship…"

"Daryl called," Piper interrupted. "He thinks they found the girl."

"The girl from the park?"

"Yah, um…they want me down there to identify her."

"Well you should go."

"Phoebe the girl saved my life and the DA wants to prosecute her. How can I repay someone like that with turning her over?"

"Honey, listen to me." Phoebe said. "This kid saved your life, and Chris' life and Wyatt's too. For that I give grate thanks but the police do have a reason for trying to catch her. If this is her than you need to go and identify her. If you don't it will look suspicious and the last thing we need is Sheridan having more reasons to look in on us."

Piper slowly nodded her head. "Your right." She put Chris into his high chair. "Can you look after the boys for me?"

"Sure, but don't you want someone to go with you?"

"Yah, I'll call Leo."

"Um…okay, but in his state do you really think you should bring him to see this girl, you know just in case she is demonic?"

"Phoebe," Piper said, in the drop it tone.

"Okay. Butting out."

"Good." Piper then went into the foyer and called, "Leo!" No orbs. "Leo! Come here now."

The orbs came and Leo appeared. "What, did something happen?"

"The police say they have found the girl from the park. They want me to do a lineup and identify her." Piper said.

"Okay, so lets go." Leo reached out to take Piper's arm.

"Leo, we can't orb to a police station," Piper said. "We'll take the car."

"Oh…alright," Leo said as Piper lead the way out the front door.

Phoebe looked at baby Chris, "I just hope your dad keeps it together." Baby Chris gurgled and Phoebe smiled and took Chris up to bed, it was getting late anyway.

* * *

Angel passed back and forth back at the warehouse. Illyria stared out a window. Her cold blue eyes never blinked once. She knew what Angel was worrying about, she felt the same. No…not worrying, that was the wrong word. Both Illyria and Angel knew of Dana's abilities and strengths. She could handle almost anything that came her way. The Worry was not for Dana directly but more for themselves and what they may deal with in the Slayer's one day permanent absence.

The sun had set over an hour ago. Angel had held himself back from looking for Dana figuring she was just making her way back. He had had no problems letting her go on her own when he figured she would have found nothing but what if he was wrong and she found something or something found her.

Angel and Illyria had stayed bellow and swept through the sewers. They destroyed several nests of vampires and a small group of demons. Through out the search no creature 'flamed'. Illyria had stayed silent most of the time except to speak before and after she had committed 'violence'.

"I'm going to go out and look for her," Angel said. He was still wearing his long coat and made his way to the front door.

"I shall accompany you." Illyria said and turned to fallow. "I grow board waiting for the child."

The two of them walked out into the shadows. It was with ease for them to move over the roof tops or going between alleys and hiding in shadows. Angel could have walked out on the side walk but he didn't want to have to deal with the other people. It was easier to avoid them all together.

Angel and Illyria perched over the edge of a small roof top. Below them was a cop car. The two officers inside were talking. Angel concentrated on the sounds and his vampire hearing filtered through the space and car to hear what they were saying. Illyira was more or less ignoring the police.

"So, did you hear?" Officer one said. "Daryl caught a psycho with a machete."

"Wow," cop two said. "Can you believe what is going down these days? This used to be a good place with out all the gangs."

"Well, what can you do?" cop one answered.

Angel pulled away from the roof's edge and looked at Illyria, "A psycho with a machete is being held by the police."

Illyria looked at him, "Dana?"

Angel looked at her with the 'who else look'.

"Which police fort do we look for her at?" Illyria asked.

"The cops were talking about a third officer, my bet he is from their precinct. And since cops are assigned beats I'd say Dana would be being held at the closest one from hear. We'll need a map" Angel said.

"Or we can inquire the information." With that Illyria jumped off the side of the building and with out a sound landed on the balls of her feet. The cops hadn't seen her. She stood up and Angel could see her morph. Her cloths changed form leather to cloth, and her hair went from blue to brown. Ever her skin changed from white to a human peach. Her pants altered into a short minny skirt and the top into a low cut blouse.

Angel's chest grew tight, Fred, his Fred was now where Illyria had once been. No, no can't think like that. This is Illyira; she is just taking on Fred's likeness. It's the same as a mask, like the one he wore to make himself look human.

Fred/Illyria walks up to the police car from behind and smiles at the driver (cop number one). "Hi," she says and bends over at the waste to lean into the window, "can you guys help me, I'm looking for the police station and…well, I just don't know where it is." She flashed a weak and helpless smile. The same smile Fred used to give.

Angel watched from his roof perch. He was surprised for the most part; Illyria was a really good actor. He realized that the tightness in his chest was gone; the pain of loosing Fred to Illyria was becoming less. That was both a good and bad thing at the same time.

"Well, our precinct is just a few blocks from here," officer one said. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?"

"Oh, no" Fred/Illyria smiled. "My friends and I are new here and we agreed that if we got separated that we would meet up at the police station, that's all."

"Well, can we give you a ride," officer two asked. He raised his eye brows and gave her a wink.

Fred/Illyria smiled, "No thanks, I'll walk. I might see my friends on the way over. Thanks anyway." Secretly Illyria wanted to smash the man's nose in. This man was on duty and he should perform it diligently with out filling his small human brain with ideas of the opposite sex. She walked away and went behind the corner and on to the sidewalk.

After walking a block away she stopped at an alley. Angel walked out of the Alley. "Well done, I didn't know you could work so…smoothly."

"There is much I can do, vampire," Fred/Illyria said. She maintained Fred's exterior but her demeanor and posture had changed into Illyria. "We can go and recover the child." Angel nodded his head and they both fell into step beside one another and walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

Piper and Leo parked the car in the station's parking lot and got out. They both walked up the steps and into the building. Daryl met them down the hall.

"Hi," Daryl said.

"Hi," both Leo and Piper said at once.

"So, you have the girl?" Piper asked. It was a stooped question but it help fill the silence. Despite Daryl helping them out, there still was a kind of uneasiness between them.

"Yah," Daryl said more than willing to fill the silence. "She is not very cooperative and they are having trouble moving her."

"Oh," Piper said. There was more silence.

"So," Daryl said, "what are we going to do if she is a demon?"

"Well, if she is a demon I think she wouldn't be here," Piper said.

"Oh...yah...right." Daryl said.

The three of them were walking down the hall to the small room where they could view the girls for the line up. "If she is a demon, we can handle it," Leo said. Piper looked at him. She wasn't sure if he meant take care of it in her freezing and runny away or he blowing her up with lightning bolts. "Just saying," Leo said.

* * *

Angel and Fred/Illyria entered the building through the front door. Both made sure to keep their faces low so the security cameras couldn't see their faces. Angel took a sniff of the air. "Dana," he said. "I can smell her."

"It amazes me how you half breeds can separate one filthy human sent from another," Illyria said.

"Practice," Said Angel. He surveyed the area. There were too many cops with guns, so no frontal assault. "Check the holding cells," he whispered to Fred/Illyria. I'll see if I can get a distraction." With that the two separated.

Angel was familiar with police stations. He had visited them several times when he and Kate had been on good terms. She at least was a success story, or as much of one as Angel got these days. After he saved her from overdosing on pills she stopped hating him. Last he heard from her was that she got an assumed name and identification and went to law school. She was now somewhere up in New York City and was a DA or something like that.

He looked around the office and looked like he belonged there. No one bothered him. That was good. Finally she found what he wanted. He then went back out and found a spot to lean against the wall out of anyone's way.

Fred/Illyria walked confidently into the holding cells. A guard tried to stop her but he was an obstacle easily overcome. He would regain consciousness with in the hour or so. She stashed the unconscious man in one of the cells and draped a blanket over him so no one would see him.

"Hold on honey, we don't want to hurt you!"

Fred/Illyria looked up from her task at the sound. There were sounds of a struggle going on a ways down behind a corner. She moved up and poked her head around to take a look. She saw Dana wrestling with four big police officers. She wasn't really fighting them; if she had she would have laid them all out in moments. Dana was simply resisting just buying time.

Fred/Illyria walked out from her hiding spot and came up to the guards. "Excuse me," She said in a happy girly voice. "Um, I'm kind of lost."

A guard turned around to look at her leaving a space for Dana to see her too. Dana's brow furrowed. She had never seen Fred but at the same time she could see the likeness to Illyria. Fred/Illyria walked forward after the guard said stay there and then she faked a fall that landed her at his feet.

"Shoot, these heels. Man you would think I should _wait_ to think before I _leave_ the house while wearing them. They're such a _distraction_." She said as she picked herself up.

"Ma'am," the big guard said, "you can't be back here."

"Oh, well I was just lost. You see I am here to report loosing my puppy. Her name is _Dana_, and well she is always _escaping_ from her leash and…"

"Miss, I will take you back and you can report on your puppy."

"Oh, thank you, you see she is really nice but she always _fights_ her way _free_ when everyone else is _distracted_…"

"Come on ma'am." The officer took Fred/Illyrai's arm and led her the other way. "Can you boys take care of her? Make sure she stays still for the line up," he yelled back to the other officers.

* * *

Dana had stopped struggling. That had bin Illyria but she was different. Then the answer came to her. She was accenting certain words: leave, distraction, escaping, fights her way free, distracted. Dana figured it out. She had to fight her way out when there was a distraction. Later she would ask what happened to Illyria to make her look like that.

Dana cooperated with the officers after Illyria had left. She held up a number card, four, and walked into a room with several other girls that looked very much like her. She looked into a large merrier that showed all five of the occupants. But before she turned to the left with the other girls a loud piercing ring emanated all around her, a fire alarm.

* * *

Piper was with Leo and Daryl along with Sheridan in the observation room. She saw the five teens walk in. Her hart almost skipped a beat when she saw the kid. Piper, now having a good look at the girl, saw so many things she didn't notice before. The kid's hair, face and cloths were dirty and disheveled, even worse than when Piper had recalled her.

"Its number…," Piper said slowly but a fire alarm sounded all through the room. For a moment everyone was in shock from the surprise.

Sheridan looked at Piper with her steely glare; it was obvious that she was thinking Piper was behind this. "Which number did you say?"

Piper was covering her ears and Daryl was moving everyone out the door. "What?" Piper said over the defining ring.

Just then all four persons in the room are stunned again by the one-way mirror shattering and a figure throwing her self through it. The girl rolled on the ground then was up in front of the group.

Sheridan moved to intercept her. "Halt." The girl grabbed Sheridan by the shoulders and brought her knee up into Sheridan's stomach. Then lifting her up threw her against the opposite wall. Sheridan was paralyzed by the pain and the air being knocked out of her.

The girl turned from Sheridan and with amazing speed moved for the door. Daryl was behind both Piper and Leo, blocking the door but the girl just took him and pushed. All three people went flying through the door and were met by the wall on the other side of the hall. The girl ran right past them and down the hall.

Leo got up to give chase leaving both Piper and Daryl on the ground. With the sudden supper human strength his mind found only one answer, demon. He rounded the corner and ran through the offices and out the front door. He could see on the other side of the street the girl running towards two other figures.

A cop car spun around the corner trying to block off the trio's escape rout. As Leo ran to get closer he saw something he had never seen before. The man turned to him from across the street but his face was distorted with ridges more like an animal than a human. The creature moved to the center of the street over a man hole cover. It pulled the cover up with one arm and threw it like a frisbee letting it smash into the cop car destroying the front.

Leo forgetting anything about Piper or restraining his powers in public let loose a lighting bolt that struck the back of the demon's shoulders. It went flying forward but instead of vanquishing it landed on all fours then stood up in a combat stance. It's demonic yellow eyes made contact with Leo's blue eyes but instead of shimmering or throwing a energy ball or fire ball it turned its attention from him and fallowed the girl and young woman into the sewers.

Leo was still standing at the base of the steps to the police department when a horde of cops swept the area. Then he remembered leaving Piper inside and ran back to her. Daryl was helping Piper to a seat.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yah, no thanks to you," Piper said. Her voice was both filled with hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry, it was just…" Leo started to say.

"She has a sprained ankle, Leo," Daryl cut in. Then in a whisper, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

Leo nodded his head and saw Sheridan coming up from the back. She looked like the crap had been beaten out of her. "I'll take Piper home. Letter her rest up that ankle," Leo said.

"I don't think so," Sheridan said. Her voice was weak but still held the detesting tone she always had toward the Halliwells. "You both are staying and giving statements on what happened."

"She is hurt and we don't need their statements," Daryl said. "You saw just as much as they did."

Sheridan was about to argue. "And we don't even have the suspect in custody anymore."

Sheridan had a staring contest with Daryl for a moment before her obvious exhaustion got the best of her. She turned and walked away. Daryl didn't have to say anything and helped Leo get Piper back to her car. Then Leo and Piper drove back to the Manner.

* * *

Dana and Angel with Illyria, now back in her true form, were making their ways through the sewers. "Keep moving guys, it will take them awhile to come down her but they will," Angel said. He grunted in pain from the injury on his back.

"What happened?" Illyria asked.

"That's what I want to know." Angel said and looked at Dana.

"I meant concerning you injury," Illyria said.

"I know what you meant. Lets get back to the warehouse and then I'll tell you."

Dana was just coming down from her adrenaline rush. "Thank you for saving me."

Angel was silent but Illyria was not. "We do not leave our own behind. To do so would be cowardly."

After they had traveled several miles through the sewers and above, through back allies and dark streets, they made it back to their home for lack of better words. Dana collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Angel and Illyria separated. Illyria went to make a fire so Dana could warm up and dry off from their excursion and Angel went to a small cooler to pull out some stale bread and water. While he was there he took one of his few remaining blood packs. He too was hungry.

After Dana had a chance to dry off and eat something she seemed much more like her normal self, quiet. "So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Angel asked after taken a gulp from the cold blood pack.

"I was searching for what had killed the girl but I didn't find anything," Dana started. "After several hours I was going to turn back but I came across the street kids robbing the store." She paused recalling how they had though she was one of them. "They though I was one of them and were surprised when I fought them. Then one of them got away and the police came. The red haired woman said I had killed the old man, which I didn't." Dana made the last part very specific. "I didn't kill anyone, just like you said." Angel nodded his head in understanding. Illyria ignored it as if it was inconsequential if she had killed him or not. "Well after they tied me up I asked my self what was I supposed to do. We help people but was I supposed to fight these people? They weren't doing anything wrong. So I stayed put. I only started fighting back when they tried to take my finger prints. I know about them because Faith used to talk about having hers taken and then it being a reason she wore gloves a lot and I just didn't want them to have mine.

Dana continued uninterrupted by Illyria or Angel. She told how one of the boys from the park identified her when she was put into the cell. Then she heard how the other boys wouldn't say it was her. Then she described Illyria in Fred's form and then everything up to the three of them getting into the sewers.

Angel finally let out a breath. "Well, the first thing is they don't know who you are. This is a good thing. I'll bet any security tape from the store only got the girl running out and then you running in so they would think you were her."

"What about her face or her weapon," Illyria reminded. "They still have those."

"I'll take care of them. Tonight," Angel said and stood up.

"It would be more prudent to move," Illyria offered. "We have no ties here and we can simply relocate."

"No," Angel said. "This place is having something happening to it. That body we found; I want to find what did it and stop it."

Illyria looked at Dana and then up to Angel, "Why go through all the effort?"

Angel looked at both his companions but then focused on Illyria, "I've been running for a year now. That was from the worst evil in the world, no bunch of DAs is going to scare me out." Then he was quiet for a moment, "We can do some good here. That was once what we used to do. I want that back."

Illyria didn't say anything and let Angel leave again.

"He never said what attacked him," Dana said quietly.

"I know," replied Illyria.

* * *

The car drove into the drive way. Piper got out of the car and tried to limp to the steps.

"Piper, let me help you," Leo tried to get her arms but she batted him away.

"No, you just stay away. You go hunt your demons," she said angrily.

"Piper, at least let me heal it."

"No," Piper said and struggled to get up the stairs. It was obvious that it was painful for her.

Leo finally just waved his hand and she orbed from the out side into the living room on to the couch. Leo fallowed and reappeared before her in a shimmer of orbs.

"You used your powers on me," Piper said in clear surprise.

"Well you weren't making it easy."

"I can't believe you used your powers on me."

"Well you blow me up."

"Don't compare me to you!"

"Um, guys," Paige said coming in from the kitchen.

"What!" Both Leo and Piper said.

"Okay, okay, don't bight my head off."

"Sorry," Piper said and then glared at Leo.

"Well, I just thought I should tell you that the boys are asleep and Phoebe just hit the hay so keep it down," Page said and ran up the stairs.

Piper and Leo just stared at each other. "Well are you going to say something?" Piper demanded.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?"

"No!"

"Fine," Leo said and orbed out.

* * *

Leo orbed into an alley back behind the police station. He was angry at Piper but the rational part of his mind told him that he had to make sure that there was no exposure. He had been a fool to use his powers when he did. There could have been a security camera on the out side of the building and if there was he needed to find it. And if there were any witnesses, Leo had brought along a pouch of memory powder with him.

The station was pretty quiet because almost all of the night shift was out looking for the girl that broke out. Leo slipped in unnoticed. One guard saw him but a pinch of dust took care of that problem.

"What are you doing here?"

Leo jumped from the surprise and spun around. He ran face to face with Daryl. "Oh," Leo let out a breath of relief, "Its you."

"Yah, its me," Daryl said. He looked behind him and shoved Leo into the stairwell. "What are you doing here?"

"I used my powers to get the demon and…"

"Waite the girl's a demon?"

"I think so or at least a warlock. That would explain her strength, but even if she isn't the guy helping her was. His face was…he was a demon."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I used my powers and now I need to get rid of the evidence."

Daryl looked like he was suppressing a desire to curse but he held back. "So how are you going to do that?"

Leo held up the pouch of powder. "Memory powder."

"NO!"

"Shuuuuuuuu," Leo said at Daryl's outburst.

"No," Daryl repeated in a low voice. "No magic."

"Well I don't know what else to do."

"Okay," Daryl said and straitened up. "We'll go upstairs and see if there were any security camera's picking up your light show and then you do what ever, but then your out of here."

"Got it. Which floor?"

"Third…"

Leo grabbed Daryl's arm and they orbed into the dark hallway of the third floor. "Okay lead on," Leo said.

Daryl looked both stunned and pissed but again bit it back. "This way."

"Why is it so dark up here?" Leo asked as they made their way down the hall.

"I don't know, maybe a few lights went out."

There was a lighted room at the end of the hall. Daryl walked towards it. "What's in there?" Leo asked.

"It's the security room. That's were we keep all the building security system controls."

They both walked into the room and looked around. Daryl immediately went for his gun. Leo had his hands up ready to fire. A guard at the desk was lying in his seat unconscious. Daryl reached for his wrist and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's alive," Daryl whispered. Behind the guard's desk was a door that led into another room. The door was closed. Daryl gestured with his gun, "That's the control room."

Taking point Daryl kicked the door in rushed in only to be put out cold. Leo jumped in after him but met with a different fait. Leo's eyes widened. It was the man from earlier tonight. His face was human but Leo could tell by the cloths and long black coat. He raised up his hands to take a shot but the man was much faster. With a swift sidekick Leo went flying back into the wall. He had the wind knocked out of him but was not hurt. He took a shot and a quick burst of lightning shot out but the man was not were he was.

Before Leo knew it the man was at his side. With moves too fast for Leo to register the man grabbed his outstretched wrist in one hand and the back of Leo's shirt with the other. In the next move Leo was lifted off the ground and before he could orb away his head met the wall, hard. The man then dropped Leo on the ground next to Daryl. Leo was barley conscious but he saw the man turn around and going back to the control panel pick up a video tape and several pictures. The man put them into a mettle trashcan and set them on fire with a match and some litter fluid he took out of his coat. The man then came back to Leo.

Leo looked up into his dark face. The man was young, but his eyes seemed to burn into Leo. With his left hand the man lifter Leo up off his feet and held him against the wall. "I want some answers," the man said. "Starting with who the hell you are?" The man held a machete in his right hand.

Leo was too disoriented to struggle but he tried to grab the man's arm that held him up. The man's arm was like solid stone; it wouldn't budge. Before Leo could answer the fire alarm went off again because of the burning trash can. There was a loud rumble of people coming from the hall. The man dropped Leo and in one leap jumped out the window. Leo didn't have time to see what happened. He grabbed Daryl and orbed them both out and back to the Manner. When the cops burst in there was only the first guard and the burning trash can.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEWS:

**m14mouse** – Thank you for your review. Glad you liked it.

**Bob-from-Accounting** – I'm glad you liked how I did Dana and Illyria. I'm going to try and do more with them in later chapters.

**VegaKatt** – You're right about the spelling. I found some of the words but I'm sure there are more. If you have specific words for me to look for then by all means send them to me. Thank you for your support.

**Allen Pitt** – Your insights are appreciated. I know Angel got rid of some of the evidence but trust me that won't be the end of it. I love when readers have ideas of their own. Please keep it up.

**Laine7727 **– To answer your question how Angel can have "extended Family" in his lies to Phoebe, I said he didn't use his last name, not that he didn't know who his parents were. Also it is not unheard of for foster children to look up biological family after they age out of the system. If you have any more questions please send them. This one made me think and for a while I was going to use it as a way for Phoebe to find out Angel was lying. Keep them coming, they give me ideas.

**Charmed Witch 55250** – I think I liked your review most of all. Yours was the one that got me to sit down and hammer out another chapter. Thanks, and hope to not let you down.

**Asmodean the sly** – I am glad you like Illyria, Dana and Angel. I am trying to keep them complicated.

Request: In future reviews please tell me if you like the way Angel and the other characters are developing. I want to keep Angel, Dana and Illyria dark but please keep give me your opinion. The Charmed Ones I want to be more of a force for salvation but if you want them to be darker then send me that opinion too.

Chapter 4

Angel leaped out of the third floor window of the police station. He fell down wards for about two seconds before landing on his back on top of a police car. With out a moment hesitation he got up and started running across the street and down the alley. No one gave chase. As far as Angel knew they were still wondering what happened. He took a moment to stop and use his vampire hearing to see if he could hear screaming. There was none. That must have meant that the guy who had attacked him had some how gotten away with out having to fight his way out. Angel had no dilutions on who would win in a fight between whoever that was and the cops.

Angel continued on his way through the darkened streets of San Francisco. It really wasn't much different from L.A. The streets were just as dark. As he walked he toke note that several young men were fallowing him. It was from a distance but unmistakable. He didn't stop but merely slowed down. A gust of wind came from behind him and on it carried the sent of 4 individuals, all of them dirty and smelling of the streets.

Angel figured this was just another example of the gang problem developing in the city. It was okay though, Angel wasn't worried. He took another left that led into a dead end. After he got to the end he turned around and leaned up against the chain-link fence that made up the end of the ally. The four men turned into the ally a few minutes latter.

Angel looked through the darkness and could clearly see all four men. These weren't children but fully grown men. Angel wondered why people chose to live like animals. It was a strange thing. The four men came down the ally and stopped. For a few moments they looked confused. They could now see he was waiting for them. This was probably a rare thing when the victim to be turns and faces his attackers to be.

"So," Angel says in a light hearted voice, "how do you guys want to do this?"

One of the guys decides to get brave and runs at Angel. Angel held out his fist and the man ran right into it knocking himself out cold. Angel looked at the remaining three. "Any more?"

* * *

Leo orbed into the foyer. He was holding Daryl up and had to practically drag him to the couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper said limping into the sitting room. "What did you do?"

"I…" Leo had to stop and take a breath, "…I was covering my tracts at the police station but…" he stopped to take another breath, "the guy that was there."

"What guy, Leo? Why is Morris bleeding?" Piper grabbed a rag and limped over to Daryl and tried to stop the bleeding. It wasn't bad but still looked like he had a pretty bad gash in the back of his head.

Leo got his breath and came over to where Piper was holding Daryl's head. "Here, let me heal him." Leo put his hand over Daryl's injury and it healed.

Daryl's eyes opened about a moment latter. "What…what happened?"

"Well that is what I would like to know?" Piper said letting Daryl get up.

Both of them stared at Leo. Leo sat down and winced at the pain. He had been more focused on getting the two of them out of there that he wasn't aware of his own discomfort until now.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing too bad just hurts," Leo said indicating his back side. "Who ever that demon was he knows how to pack a punch."

"Demon," Daryl said, "was it the girl?"

"No, the guy," Leo said.

"I'm still not fallowing what happened here," Piper reminded the two of them.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "I just came into the room and then boom was out."

Piper then looked at Leo, "Well."

"It was the demon that I shot at when we were at the jail. He was in the room destroying records. When I came in after Daryl he just kicked me into a wall…"

"Wait a second," Piper interrupted, "he kicked you? No fire balls, energy balls, just kicked?"

"Yes," Leo answered, "He kicked me into the wall and then…" Leo stopped then looked like he was thinking, "He wanted to find out something when the fire alarm went off."

"I thought you said there were no fire balls," Piper said.

"Yah there weren't but he was burning a tape and a few pictures in a trashcan. But he didn't shimmer or flame out when he made his escape."

"What do you mean? Did he walk out or something?" Piper asked.

"He jumped out the window."

Piper frowned her eyes at that two. The two of them were in contemplation. That was odd for a demon to jump out when he could just shimmer or something else like that. They had forgotten about Daryl for the moment.

"Uh, guys," Daryl snapped them out of their thoughts, "this might be a big deal how the demon got out but I need to get back to the station before anyone starts to ask questions."

"Oh, right," Piper said, "Uh, Leo I know you are hurting but can you…you know drop Daryl back."

* * *

Angel enters the warehouse from the sewer entrance in a dark corner. He drags behind him the large bag of weapons he had shown to Illyria and Dana the day before.

Dana is asleep and Illyria is at a window on the catwalk that makes up the second level of the abandoned warehouse. She looks down at Angel then steps off the catwalk and lands on her feet. "Did you take care of the records?" Illyria asks.

"Yup," Angel says and sets the large bag next to a pile of wood. "I got into the police station and got rid of the video recordings and got the machete back. They hadn't gotten her fingerprints from the grip yet so no files had to be destroyed."

"Why did it take you so long to return?"

"Well I wasn't the only one there messing with records." Angel hangs his coat over an old folding chair. "That guy that shot the lightning bolt at me when we got Dana, he was there."

Illyria didn't show surprise but internally her interests were picked. "That is what injured you before?"

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you guys until I made sure but it was a guy alright."

"Why was he also destroying records?"

"I don't know if he was or not really. I was there first and I assume that would be the only reason he would be there. He was quiet so he didn't want to be seen and he was surprised that I was there so he wasn't there for me."

"Do you think he was trying to cover up all of us or just his use of power?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure what he is really."

Illyria gave that knowing smile with her eyes. Really it was more of a happy glare but living with her for a year had taught Angel the difference. "But you have an idea." It wasn't a question.

"Maybe, but lets see what happens."

* * *

"What happened to you? Phoebe asked when she came into the kitchen the next morning. Piper was sitting with her leg up on another chair and an ice pack on her ankle.

"Well, a demon or something broke through a one-way window and tossed me Daryl, Sheridan, and a bunch of other police officers around like rag dolls." Piper gave a sarcastic smile.

Phoebe gave her a blank look. She couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "What about the girl, was it her?"

"Oh, yah, it was her."

"So she is a demon?"

"Well I guess so."

"But then why did she save you and the boys? Or why let the cops get her?"

"Do I look like I know the reason why demons do anything? I can't even get up the stairs."

"What, did you sleep down here?"

"No, Page orbed me up to bed and then back down before she left for magic school."

"Oh. Well I guess you won't be going to work today," Phoebe said concealing a grin while she moved around looking for cereal or something to eat.

"Oh, I forgot. You're right. Ah, damn Leo, why didn't he heal me?" Piper growled.

"Why didn't Leo heal you? Wasn't he there?"

"Because…I didn't let him heal me and sent him off to bring Daryl back to the station and after some demon that was with the girl."

"So it isn't really Leo's fault?"

"Who side are you on, Sister?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well you can let one thing off your mind. I'll go to work for you."

"Wait a second there, Missy. That new bouncer is starting tonight isn't he?"

"Well, yah but besides I like working the club." Phoebe quickly left Piper before she could say anything else.

* * *

Angel waited in the office of P3. He could hear the staff outside starting to set up. He had come the same way as before, through the sewers. After cleaning up he opened the door and went in. He was expecting to meet his new boss but instead there was Phoebe again. And he could tell that she was very happy to see him again.

"Angel," Phoebe said, "Hi."

Angel gave her a small half smile to seem friendly, "Hello."

"Well, here is your P3 shirt, just makes it official that you work here," Phoebe said handing Angel a black t-shirt.

"I better go get changed then," Angel said as he took the shirt. As he walked to the back to the back of P3 he could feel Phoebe's eyes on him. Angel took a brief moment to take note how he felt to be watched like that. It was a feeling he didn't care for very much.

Inside the back room Angel took off his coat and shirt and put on the t-shirt. Hit had P3 Staff on the front over his hart. Like a target, Angel mused to himself. Angel saw a small locker in the corner and put his coat and shirt into it. When he closed the door to the small locker a peace of paper fell out.

Angel bent down and picked it up. It was a note written in very messy handwriting. It said:

_All who know me, all who feel_

_Please come and help me kneel_

_At the base of Heaven hear my call_

_And com to protect me when I fall_

_All who know me all too well_

_Come and please help Halliwell_

It was a spell, Angel realized as he read it silently. Kind of childish in the rimes but if done properly, might just work, but for what? Some of the lines indicated maybe a protection spell but still the meaning and purpose were unclear. Angel wondered who this could belong to. And the blank space may mean that the spell was made to be versatile substituting different names for different people. It could belong to Phoebe, maybe but somehow Angel figured she would have better handwriting. The last line had Halliwell, which was the name of both Phoebe and the owner, her sister. Maybe the owner is a witch?

Angel put the spell into his pocket and then came out of the back room. Either way, if he had stumbled in on a family of witches he couldn't just choose to kill them. They could be good witches for all he knew. Or it might just be one of them and not the whole family. Just play it easy for now. Like he told Illyria, see what happens.

Angel came out and fell in with other staff with moving chairs and generally getting things set up.

Phoebe watched as Angel moved some chairs around a table. He was a good looking guy. She wished she still had her powers so she could feel what he was feeling. She hopped it wasn't that she was a weird goof or something. She did notice though that he was very quit. He didn't talk while he worked. Charlie who had shown up around the same time was much more into conversation with his fellow workers. Phoebe couldn't make up her mind if that was a good thing or not. The silent mysterious type was still hot either way.

It wasn't long before people started to come in and the band started to play. There was a lot of moving around and a lot of people. Phoebe was working behind the bar. Every now and then Angel came buy to check how things were going, but Phoebe got the impression it was more to check out the people at the bar more than her. Charlie was likewise doing the bouncer job of checking ides at the end of the top of the stairs.

So far Phoebe figured she had done alright in picking the two of them as temporary replacements. And Piper had been worried that she would pick just some pretty boys.

"Hey, Phoebe," one of the bartenders said, "We need another case of the bud lights."

"Okay, there should be some in the back," she said.

The bartender nodded and left for the back storage room.

* * *

Illyria and Dana skulked around a building and then silently ran between the wall and the light and hid in the shadows. Dana was carrying no weapons this time. The machete had gotten her into too much trouble the last time. Illyria also didn't like the use of weapons. They were looking for any signs of the thing that could have killed the human they had found the day before.

Hunting with out Angel made Illyria realize how useful it was to have a half-breed that could track by smell. With out him both she and Dana were left with hunting the old fashioned way. She led on trying to listen as best she could to the world around her.

Strange, Illyria thought to herself. She was feeling different than normal. It was the air, the molecules were charged with something…unnatural. "What is it?" Dana whispered behind Illyria.

"I don't know," Illyria answered. "Come."

The two of them rand down along side of the building and then turned into an alley. Yes there was defiantly something in the air, a power.

They turned another corner and found themselves at the opening of an alley. The two of them looked in and saw flashes of light. "We will move in, but slowly," Illyria said. Dana nodded her head and fallowed. They stayed close to the wall in the shadows.

When they got close enough they could see what was the source of the light. A man and a girl were in some sort of fight. The man was dressed in a leather garment that resembled more of a mid-evil warrior rather than a modern, human fighter. The young woman, more of a girl, on the other hand was not what either of them would expect to find doing battle in a dark alley; she was dressed in a miniskirt and a tank-top that was much too small. The term from Fred's former mind came to Illyria, _DITZ_.

They were unnoticed and they stayed in the dark to see what was happening. It was not wise to jump into conflict with out knowing who side you are on, if either. Perhaps both individuals would be opponents, Illyria silently hoped. She desired a good battle.

"Dye, Witch," the man said and a blue ball of what looked like energy formed in his hand. He threw it at the girl but she dogged. She responded by razzing up her hand and threw a knife at her opposite combatant. The man that threw the blue balls of energy deflecting the weapon with another ball and resumed throwing at her.

Dana took a step forward and was getting ready to leap into the fight but Illyria rested her hand on Dana's shoulder. "Wait," was all Illyria said, and wait they did. Illyria was appalled by the pathetic struggle. These two beings kept throwing things at each other but exchanged no physical blows. Her hopes for a true battle disintegrated before her eyes. What kind of battle was this, Illyria thought to herself? Finally the woman pulled out a small bottle and threw it at the man. There was a poof of smoke and fire, and then the man was gone.

Dana's eyes were wide. What had just happened? One moment the man was there and the next he was gone in a pillar of flame. She looked at Illyria. Illyria's expression was unchanged, showing no emotion. "What should we do?" Dana asked.

"We will find out what has transpired," Illyria said and then came out of the shadows. The woman was busy picking up her knife but the moment Dana and Illyria revealed themselves she gave them her full and undivided attention. "We would like to know what happened with you your opponent," Illyria stated.

"Oh, my god," the woman reached for her knife and threw it at Illyria. Illyria just stood her ground and let the small blade bounce of her leather armor. "Don't do that again."

The girl wasn't listening but she did something even more stupid; she reached for something in her purse. Her hand came up with another vile. She tried to throw the glass container at Illyria but her hand was caught from behind by Dana. She tried to struggle but Dana got hold of both her arms and pinned them to the woman's side. The purse fell to the ground in the struggle.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the woman said. She tried to struggle but Slayer strength was more then enough to keep her immobile. "Let me go."

"The child will not let you go," Illyria stated. "We wish to know what you did to the other human. Speak or I will tell the child to squeeze you."

* * *

She was only a freshman at Magic School but thought she was more than ready to go on a vanquish. It wasn't even all that hard but this was not what she had been thinking off. Her arms were stuck to her sides and she couldn't reach her athame or potions in her purse. What was she going to do?

The strange blue demon just stared at her with cold blue eyes. She kept struggling and even whimpered. She tried to kick the older girl who was holding her but didn't manage anything other than a low grunt.

"We do not wish a confrontation with you, Magic User," the blue demon said in a calm voice. "But we have already over powered you and we outnumber you. It is futile to continue resisting."

"If she stops fighting maybe I can let her go?" the older girl holding her suggested.

The blue demon turned to look at the older girl holding her and seemed to consider the idea. "Yes," the demon's attention returned to her, "if you stop struggling the child will release you."

She had enough sense to stop moving a second later the older girl released her grip. She seriously thought about making a break for it but she was too scared to move her feet. The demon came closer and stood over her looking down into her eyes. "Now, inform me and my companion on the nature of this battle. Who were you fighting? What was the power he used against you? What is in the weapon you used to defeat him?"

A second before she was about to answer a pillar of orbs formed a few feet away. Her whitelighter appeared when the orbs dissipated. "Justin, help," she yelled. Justin took in the situation and ran for the fallen purse she had dropped when the older girl had grabbed her.

The man, Justin, made it three steps before Dana met him head on and back handed him. He fell to the ground instantly, but was not unconscious. "Kelly, run," Justin said.

* * *

Kelly, the girl, in a desperate act swung a poor punch at Illyria. Illyria didn't move and let the human hit her. BAMB, "OW," Kelly screamed and pulled back coddling her hand. Illyria looked annoyed. Illyria reached for the girl with one arm and took hold of her by her top. Then nearly lifted her off the ground and dragged her to the man.

"Dana, keep him down," Illyria ordered. Dana lifted her foot and rested it on Justin's chest. Illyria then looked at the girl and then to the man. "You are Justin, and this is Kelly," Illyria stated more than asked. Justin nodded. "What are you and what is she?" Illyria posed the question to Justin.

"I'm her whitelighter," Justin answered. He looked at Dana's face. She looked just like a street kid, could the demons be using the gangs he wondered.

Illyria had never heard of a whitelighter before but much in this world was still unknown to her. "And, Kelly," Illyria said slightly shaking Kelly, "what is she?

"My charge," Justin gasped, Dana's foot was pushing down a little hard. "Why are you asking me all this, you know what I am and what she is?"

"Hey, what that down there?" an unknown voice came from the mouth of the alley. It was fallowed by a group of muffled responses.

Dana turned her head to the sound and then to Illyria, "Gang."

In that moment Justin orbed out. Dana jumped back from the orbs in surprise. Illyria also stared at the empty space that the…whitelighter had occupied. He then reappeared in his orbs next to Kelly and reached out taking her and then they both disappeared in a pillar of orbs. Illyria never let go but in a moment there was nothing for her to hold on to. They were both gone.

Illyria and Dana looked around them in confusion. They didn't have time to be in aw for too long because a gang of street thugs came down the alley. There was no other way out and they couldn't scale the buildings on either side of them. All that was left was to fight their way out. No big trouble. But before they took positions for battle Illyria picked up the purse the girl had dropped. It could be useful later.

* * *

It was almost an hour before Phoebe realized that the bartender wasn't back with the beer. She thought that was strange and started to make her way to the back. She opened the door and went down the small call to the storage room where they kept all the extra chair and drinks. Its was naturally cold so it was a good place for drinks. Phoebe turned a corner and was met with a group of at least seven guys.

Phoebe got a look of a battered and bleeding man on the floor, the bartender. She tried to let out a scream but one of the guys was able to clap his hand over her mouth.

"No screaming, bitch, it would be very bad," the guy said.

Phoebe looked down and used her high heel to stomp on his foot. "OW," he yelled letting her go. She got out of his hands and then punched him in the nose laying him on the ground. The then turned to the others who were closing in on her. Phoebe kicked another in the growing and he went down. Another who almost got her got a combination of jab and side kick. She was about to run back and call for help when she saw the gun.

It was a young guy, practically a boy, holding the pistol on her. It was one of those small, snub nosed guns that you see on police movies. "Don't move bitch."

Phoebe didn't move and one of the guys she had hit got back up and grabbed her from behind again. "I say we kill this little…"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," a mail voice said.

Everyone turned to the hall way were both Angel and Charlie were standing. The boy pointed the gun at them but neither looked like they were afraid of it. They came out of the corridor into the room.

"Stop right there, Pretty Boy," the guy with the gun said.

"Which one of us," Charlie asked smiling. "I know I'm good looking but I'm not sure I'm really pretty, but…"

"SHUT UP!" the guy yelled.

"Put it down before someone gets killed," Angel said. He took another step forward but more to the side. He was closer to Phoebe. "Think about it. What is going to happen if someone dies here? Do you want that on your conscience?"

"I said shut up!" the kid said again.

Phoebe still was held but could see what they were doing. Angel and Charlie were separating, making it more difficult to aim at both of them. She also saw that Angel was getting closer and closer to her.

"Put the gun down," Angel kept talking. "We won't stop you from leaving. Just go out the back like you got in and we'll not fallow. Think about it, we need to look after the guy on the floor, we don't need to fallow you."

"I said shut up! You want to die! I'll kill you man!"

"Are we even talking to the right guy?" Charlie cut in. He looked at one of the bigger guys. "I think this guy is in charge here. I mean, check this out."

"What you think I'm not in charge, punk, I've got the gun, I'm in charge," the boy yelled.

"I don't know, this guy here seems to be the leader type to me," Charlie said again.

"Hey both of you stop move…" the boy said but was cut off when Angel made a dive for Phoebe.

BANG went off and then pandemonium erupted. Charlie punched the nearest guy and Angel grabbed Phoebe in his lunge taking them both to the ground. Angel rolled off of her and then was back up to take on a big guy. Phoebe had the wind knocked out of her but could see that Angel hooked kicked four guys in one round and Charlie was already disarming the gun from the guy. Another BANG went off knocking out one of the lights. Phoebe curled up trying to protect herself from the falling glass.

She got up after it was all done to see that all seven of the guys were being taken care of by Angel and Charlie. She crawled over to the bartender. She put her finger over hid neck. Still a plus, he was alive, for now.

In another second it was over. Angel and Charlie were left standing and all around them were beaten up punks.

"How is he?" Angel asked.

"Still alive, but he doesn't look good," Phoebe answered.

"How are you?" Angel asked this time.

"I'll take care of them," Charlie said, "I got first aid training. You go call the cops. I got things here. Get back quick." Angel didn't argue and ran back down the small hall to get a phone.

"Thanks, you guys were great," Phoebe said looking at Charlie and then back to the bartender. "He is going to need an ambulance."

"No he's not," Charlie said from behind Phoebe.

"What…" Phoebe said turning around to look up at Charlie. She stopped dead.

Charlie was standing up and in his hand was an athame. "Bet you wish you still had your powers." Phoebe jumped up and backed off. "I might not be able to get your powers but at least I can destroy the power of three. I would have left these punks to do it but Angel figured something was wrong."

"Did you send them?" Phoebe asked. Charlie only smiled and lunged for her.

Phoebe used her forearm to deflect his stab and he dropped the blade but he still plowed her into the wall with his shoulder taking the wind out of her. She slumped to the floor and Charlie stood over her. "Well I'll just have to use this than," he said and smoke started to come from his mouth.

A dragon warlock, Phoebe remembered the fist one from the time they met that first genie. Back when Prue was still alive. Charlie opened his mouth and the flames came…SPLASH.

Phoebe spun her head to look behind Charlie and saw Angel with a bucket. Charlie was soaking wet. "You are going to die for that," Charlie snarled.

Angel didn't look impressed. Charlie jumped at him but Angel stepped to the side and let Charlie's head go into the bucket. He kept turning and hit Charlie in the back with his reverse side kick. Phoebe was up and at Angel's side.

"You okay," Angel asked without looking at her.

"Fine, but we need to go," Phoebe said trying to pull Angel away. But Charlie was already up and charged them. Phoebe pushed Angel out of the way and Charlie slammed into her the second time. She went flying and hit her head against a corner.

Charlie got up and looked down at her. "Okay, she is down, now you." Charlie came back and kicked Angel in the backside sending him flying. "Well what did you expect, you are only human," Charlie began to laugh.

Angel stood back up and turned to face Charlie. "For your information," Angel said and his face morphed into his vampire features, "I'm probably no more human than you."

Charlie gaped in aw at the new Angel. Angel charged and Charlie and him both went into the opposite wall of the small space. Charlie tried to throw Angel off but instead Angel got his legs under himself and lifted Charlie into the air. Then sent him flying into another wall. But Charlie never made contact with the wall. The room was small and crowded with all the bodies but still there was enough room for him to use his flying powers. He turned in mid air and breathed fire at Angel.

Angel dived out of the way and came up by a crate of beer. He picked up the crate and threw it at Charlie. Charlie's flames set it on fire but still didn't stop it form hitting him. He was knocked back to the ground and was now on fire from his own flames.

"Damn it to hell," he yelled. "What the hell are you? Why you fighting me? She is a damn witch, a charmed one. Killing her will make our names legend."

"I don't need to be a legend, I already am."

Angel brought an upper cut into Charlie's jaw; there was a loud snap of bones. Angel brought his knee into Charlie's chest and then finally grabbed Charlie by the head and twisted. CRACK. Charlie fell to the ground dead.

Angel's face changed back to his human mask and he ran to Phoebe. He checked her pulls and was relieved to feel a beat. He then ran to the front and called the police, he also informed the staff to clear the club and get a first aid kick.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl picked up the phone on his desk. His head was still pounding from whoever the guy was last night. "Hello…" he said into the receiver, "Yah, this is Morris. What? Okay, I'll be down as fast as I can," he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair.

"Where's the fire?" Sheridan asked as he hurried past her.

"Family emergency," Daryl said and then was out the door.

* * *

"Hello," Piper said into the phone. She had been playing with Chris in her lap. "Hi Daryl what's up?" She held the phone between her cheek and shoulder while she picked Chris up and set him on the ground where he could crawl around. "What. What happened to Phoebe!" 

"I don't have all the information," Daryl was saying on the other end of the line. "I'm heading down there now. No uniforms are there yet. Someone on staff knew enough to call me directly but a bouncer called 911 and they are on their way. If this is demonic then I suggest you get there quick and clean anything up."

"Phoebe, how is Phoebe?" Piper was nearly yelling into the receiver. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know. An ambulance is on the way. Maybe you should get Leo just in case. I got to go I'm pulling up to the club now." Daryl hung up his cell phone.

Piper hung the phone up then yield, "Page! Leo! Get here now!" Chris started crying with his mother screaming. Piper tried to stand up but her ankle was still bad.

A shimmer of orbs formed and Page materialized. "What, what happened?"

Piper didn't get a chance to answer before Leo also appeared. "What's going on?"

"Explain latter heal now," Piper said lifting up her leg. Leo healed it in a moment. Piper then stood up and picked Chris up. She quickly put him into the play-pen then grabbed hold of Leo. "P3 now, go, go."

* * *

They all orbed into a corner of P3. They took a quick look to make sure no one was looking at them then they come out and headed for one of the staff member. "What happened?" Piper demanded. "Where is Phoebe?" 

The staff member was one of the waitresses. She was startled and it took her a moment to register who was talking to her. "Uh…she was in the back and…"

"What spit it out, where is my sister?" Piper pressed.

"There!" Page said.

Piper turned her attention from the waitress to a gurney and several paramedics. "Oh my god, Phoebe!" Piper ran up to the gurney as the paramedics were trying to get it up the stairs. "What happened?"

"Hey, lady," one of the paramedics said. "You're in the way. Let us do our jobs or this lady's going to die, move!"

Page and Leo pulled Piper back and let the paramedics get Phoebe in the gurney up the stairs. Daryl came out from the back and motioned for them to come over. Several uniforms were about to stop them but Daryl waved them away.

"What happened," Page asked as Daryl ushered them into the small corridor to the back room.

"Okay, from what I got a gang was trying to rob the place. They attacked your bartender when he went back to get some more beer. Phoebe some how got back here and was also caught. Two bouncers came in and apparently saved them both. We still haven't pulled the security camera tape but so far there is nothing that suggests anything magical."

"A gang did this?" Leo said.

"Yah," Daryl said.

"Hey, Detective, you have to move out the way," a man in uniform said. They were coming out of the back room and needed to get past the group blocking the small corridor.

Everyone got out of the way and watched as the cop and several more paramedics brought out another gurney with a sheet coving the occupant. "I though you said the bartender was also rescued," Page said.

Daryl looked at Page, "That's not the bartender. One of the staff identified him as one of the bouncers."

"He's dead," Leo asked. Dumb question he realized after he asked it.

"Yah," Daryl answered, "looked like someone took it to him. Burns, and looked like he was beaten with a bat or something. What killed him was a broken neck."

"How do you know that?" Paige asked. She didn't really want to know how but it was in her nature to ask questions.

"When the medics found him his head was turned completely to the side and his face was exactly parallel to his shoulders. You don't get that way unless your neck is snapped," Daryl answered.

"Where is the other one," Piper asked. She had been quiet after seeing Phoebe in the gurney, "Is he alright?"

"He is over there giving his statement," Daryl answered.

Leo turned to a busy corner of the club. He didn't see anyone he didn't already know. "Where is he?"

Daryl shrugged, "The staff said he came out grabbed a phone and called 911 then told the staff to get everyone out of here. Then he sent someone to get a first aid kit. They say he went back in but after that the medics found him."

* * *

Angel was giving a statement to an officer in blue when in the far corner he saw a glowing light. No one else seemed to notice that there were three more people in the room than had been a moment before. He didn't recognize the taller woman. She seemed to be younger than the other two and had a round head and big eyes. Angel's own eyes widened when he recognized the man, the one that he had fought in the police station. He quickly took note of the second woman; he had seen her before too. She was the woman Dana had saved a few nights back. 

"Sir?" the officer said bringing Angel's attention back on him. "You and your partner went back because you heard a noise?"

"Yes,"

"Wasn't the music playing, how could you hear from all the way back there?" the officer asked. He wasn't a detective and wasn't trying to ketch him in a lie, he was just generally curious.

"I have great hearing," Angel said.

The officer wrote it down in his pad and then looked up, Angel was gone. He looked around and went over to another officer by the entrance stairs. The other guard said he didn't see anyone leave.

Angel moved through the dark streets quickly. He went over all the new information that had been presented to him. Charlie hadn't been human but he wasn't a demon, at least not the kind Angel had known. Charlie had said that Phoebe was a witch and a charmed one, what ever that meant. The term was familiar somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it. Either way he knew that he didn't want to be around to have a confrontation with the blond man again, at least not in a room full of police. So much for his job.

Angel slowed his steps after he had gotten some distance from the club. He was in a dark alley, as usual. He turned onto the lighted sidewalk and walked a few blocks. He was safe for the moment. He was still too new to the city to have any useful connections but maybe he could find out more about the local supernatural beings hanging around. It never occurred to him but since their arrival he had seen little demons activity that he recognized. If the demons here were different than he needed to know about it. Part of a good strategy is being able to recognize your enemy.

He walked past a mouth to an alley when a "Piss," came out from the dark. Angel turned around and looked into the dark. He headed in.

"What have you two been doing?" Angel asked before he could see either the demon or the slayer. He knew their smells by heart.

"We witnessed a battle between two strange opponents," Illyria stated in her normal even tone. "They were pathetic combatants but their interesting powers served to attract our attention."

"Interesting powers?" Angel asked.

"A young child, even more of a youth than Dana seemed to use telekinetics, not very interesting, but a man who lost the battle seemed to throw balls of blue energy. The girl bested him with a bottle."

"A bottle?"

"Pathetic," Illyria said. "Neither earned victory. Only by mutual incompetence did the girl win."

Angel looked at Dana, "How about you? Did you see or sense anything different?"

Dana had remained quiet and let Illyria do all the talking until know. "When she killed the other fighter he disintegrated in flames. There was nothing left, like if he was a vampire."

Illyria's eyes widened with an idea. "Is it possible that the body we found in the sewers is connected to this? Remember the smell of burning but no fuel. Your own idea never bared fruit, perhaps this offers another explanation."

"It is possible," Angel said. "I also had a run in with something…different. He breathed fire."

"Like a dragon?" Dana asked.

"Something like that," Angel answered. "Anything else, any clues?"

"When we attempted to question the girl winner she resisted. In the struggle and her escape she left this." Illyria produced the purse. "I have not had the time to examine its contents."

"The man that lost had called the girl a witch," Dana offered. "And there was the man that appeared and disappeared."

Angel looked at Dana and then to Illyria waiting for them to elaborate.

"A man appeared in a shimmering appearance of glowing orbs," Illyria supplied. "He called the girl his charge. He is why she escaped."

"This is getting more and more complex as it goes," Angel said. "You said the one that died called the girl a witch. So did the one I fought. He said the sister of the club owner was a witch too. And I also some a guy appear in blue orb-like lights."

"Witches are spell casters, they do not know real combat and they have been known to move with magical assistance," Illyria stated. "That would explain the lack of competence in the battle we witnessed."

"Okay," Angel said. "We have a lot of questions, let's look for some answers. Dana, I want you to go back to the warehouse. In one of my bags are a few books. They will be blank but I need you to hold them closed and ask for anything that described what you saw. They should call up any text where something like that might have been recorded. Look through them for anything you can about the term 'Charmed One' that was another thing the demon called the witch. Illyria, come with me."

The trio separated and vanished into the night.

* * *

"Where do you wish to go?" Illyria asked as they moved from rooftop to rooftop. 

Angel jumped off of a 10 foot drop to land on the next building. He waited for Illyria to land next to him. "I want to go to the library. I would like to look up the news papers to see what I can find on Phoebe Halliwell."

"What about the child and companion Dana and I encountered? Do you make something of them?"

"I'm not sure. I do think that we stepped in the middle of something," Angel kept talking as he scaled the next building to get to the roof. This time Illyria just jumped clearing it and waited for him at the top. "It seems to me that we have several parts to a bigger picture. First we have a gang problem that is just wrong, in the sense that my gut tells me something is wrong. Second, we have a body that was killed by having the magic drained out of it. Third, we have now encountered two people designated as witches, and both are connected to people that can appear and disappear in some kind of light. Oh, and the woman Dana saved a few nights ago is also connected to this, somehow."

They finally landed on the roof of a building that said library. It was easy to break the locks and get in. They avoided any alarms with ease and Angel was able to get into a computer. While he was doing that Illyria took the time to examine the purse.

Illyria pulled out a wallet with an identification card. It was the girl and it said her name was Kelly Black. According to the date of birth Kelly Black was 16 years of age. It said she lived on Moscow St. The name meant nothing to Illyria but it was still a place of possible destination. She put down the wallet and looked at the other objects. Lipstick and a small mirror, Fred's memories told Illyria that this was common so she put them aside with little interest. And she found a small bottle of blue/green liquid. Illyria picked it up and examined it. It contained several mixtures but she was not able to identify them visually. She set it down. This was another weapon and should not be toyed with until its properties were understood.

Illyira after finishing put all but the wallet back into the purse and went to look over Angel's shoulder. "What have you discovered?"

Angel nodded; he was too absorbed in reading to make any comments. He was focused completely on the task at hand. "Phoebe Halliwell works at a newspaper; apparently she gives advice to people on a variety of subjects. Not the least of which are relationships and babies. Her name comes up in several paper articles and with a little deep searching she is listed as the topic of several chat-rooms. I tried to get into any federal for police mainframes but couldn't. The computer was never my department if you know what I mean."

"No it was Fred's. How does this information assist us?"

"Angel never liked it when Illyria said Fred's name but he didn't show it. It doesn't but I also found a picture of her family." Angel clicked a key and several pictures came up with several different people. "Take a look, does anyone look familiar?"

Illyria looked and saw instantly what the vampire was talking about. "The male is the one that attacked you at the police station. And the woman alongside him is the mother Dana assisted in the park."

"Meet Mr. Leo Wyatt. He is the husband to a Piper Halliwell, who kept her maiden name and is also the father of two sons, a Wyatt Mathew Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. Piper Halliwell is also the owner of the club P3."

Illyria turned to Angel and back to the screen. She actually had a small grin. "We are going in circles with these Halliwells. Perhaps we should meet our dance partners before the dance becomes too complicated."

Angel was in deep contemplation again. He slowly came out of it and turned to Illyria, "When did you take up metaphor?" Angel asked. It was a serious question.

* * *

Phoebe woke up in the hospital. She slowly opened her eyes and then slowly tried to lift her head but found that to be exceptionally painful. 

"Oh, good you awake, I'll go get the doctor," a perky blond nurse said, but to Phoebe is sounded like some one was talking into her hear with a loudspeaker set on high.

The doctor came in. He was an older man with graying hair. He was fallowed by Piper, Leo, and Paige. "Well, Miss Halliwell, I'm glad to see you waking up. We were worried for a little while," the doctor said. He checked her wrist for her pulse and then fiddled with the I.V. drip next to her bed. "I think I can leave you and your family to visit for a little while but be sure to stay calm, and still. You needed some stitches but you still took some nasty hits. You're lucky you didn't fracture your scull."

The doctor left and the gang moved in to circle around Phoebe's bed. "How you feeling, Honey?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at her and gave her a half grin. "Right, stupid question."

"How bad is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the doctor said that you took a serious hit to the head, and the impact hurt your neck some how, BUT don't worry your not paralyzed or anything, just keep still," Paige answered. "But you could have died."

"Yah, well I didn't so got to be thankful for that," Phoebe said and gave a small smile. "Piper why are you crying?"

Piper was wiping away tears. "I don't know. First the park and now you…it just is…"

"Its okay, Piper," Phoebe said. "Good thing Angel was there to stop Charlie from finishing me off." Then as if remembering something, "What did happen to Charlie and Angel?"

Leo was holding Piper but picked up on Phoebe's question. "The gang didn't do this to you?"

"No, they were there but Angel and Charlie came and saved the day but when Angel left Charlie attacked me. He was a warlock. He almost had me but then Angel stepped in and saved my bacon."

"Charlie was a warlock," Paige repeated. "But he was the one dead."

Leo still held Piper but his entire focus was on Phoebe, "You mean it was a warlock that attacked you?"

"Yah, Charlie. Damn if I still had my powers I probably would have know right away but until he attacked I had no idea. He was about to barbeque me but Angel threw a bucket of water on him." Phoebe picked up on the strange vibe going around the room. "What happened, why did Paige say Charlie was the one dead? What happened to Angel, did Charlie kill him?"

Phoebe was getting excited but Piper had gained enough control of her self to lay a hand on Phoebe's hand and give a reassuring squeeze. "Charlie was found with a broken neck and you were found hurt. The cops said the other bouncer had disappeared. We had thought it was just the gang that attacked you. We didn't know there was anything supernatural."

"Okay, so if I didn't vanquish Charlie than who broke his neck?" Phoebe asked to anyone with an idea.

"Can you kill a warlock by breaking his neck?" Paige asked an equally open ended question.

"I guess you could," Leo answered Paige first, "but what kind of person can do that to a warlock who is much stronger and has powers?"

Piper thought about something for a moment, "Phoebe did you say the warlock was going to barbeque you?"

"Yah," Phoebe answered, "he was one of those dragon ones. You know like the time with the first Genie. I got a Dragon Warlock's flying powers for a little while."

"How did Angel know to put him out with water?" Piper said also talking to the whole group rather than Phoebe. "I mean a bucket of water isn't something you just get when someone is hurt. He must have seen that Charlie was breathing fire and if he was a normal person he would have run away not stay and fight."

"Well he did," Phoebe said defending Angel. "I don't know but he saved me there and if I didn't vanquish Charlie then maybe Angel did."

"But if Angel did vanquish Charlie how and where is he now?" Paige interjected.

"Good question," Leo said. Everyone fell quiet all thinking over what was just talked about.

* * *

Dana sat on the floor with Angel's bag. She was rummaging through it and found that under the weapons there was a kind of large metal, waterproof box. Fortunately it was unlocked but if it had been Dana didn't think even she could open it. Inside to box were several books. They were rather large but also were completely blank. Dana turned pages but they were all blank, just like Angel had said. 

She picked up one of the blank books. She held it shut and grumbled, "What can I find out about Charmed Ones?"

Dana opened the book and her eyes went wide. There was black righting in the book. That wasn't there before, Dana thought to herself. She red where it said Charmed Ones in Bold, Italicized writing. She wasn't particularly gifted with most of the words but she was able to get some of it.

_The Charmed Ones: Powerful witches to be borne in the 21st century. They will be a family of three sisters. The oldest will have the power to move objects with her mind, the second will freeze time, and the third will hold the power of site. They are a breed from a blood line long removed from the world of Humans and Demons. Their destiny is to partake in the battles waged between two rival factions, the Elders and the Source. _

Dana turned the page and found a completely different set of text this time it looked like it was typed on a computer.

Report: 1995

Agent Arnold Right

The Charmed Ones have been discovered in San Francisco. They are three sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. A half sister also lives in the city limits but is unknown to the family at this time. She is adopted and under the name of Paige Mathews. Powers are not active in any of the family members except for the family matriarch. The old woman has bound the women's powers since they were children. This explains why their presence was not detected until now. Binding is connected to the Matriarch. Upon death of the old woman the witches should receive their powers.

Wolfram & Hart has no interest in the Charmed Ones at this time. The minor war between the Source and the Elders is of no consequence to the Senior Partners. San Francisco still remains a free territory. Recommendation is to observe. As long as the sisters do not interfere in our affairs than they remain too small a power and not worth the resources needed to make useful.

End Report.

Dana skipped some pages and came to another Report.

Report: 2003

Agent Arnold Right

Second sister, Piper Halliwell, has given birth to a male child. This is the first male born into the family in its entire bloodline. The child we believe is meant to take up the destiny slot of the demon child conceived a year earlier by the third sister Phoebe Halliwell. Powers are as of yet unknown but conjuring ability alone makes it worthy of acquiring.

Senior Partners have condemned all attempts to take the son of the charmed sister. Her offspring will be useful in its own time so I withdraw my recommendation to acquire.

Dana read some more but most others went along the same lines. They were mostly reports by an Agent of some sort. There was mentioning of a sister getting married to a demon. There was also a detailed description of some adventures dealing with a Chris Perry.

Dana shut the books and put them back into their protective box. Angel really had been keeping stuff hidden over the last year. These must have come from Wolfram & Hart. She wondered why he never pulled them out before.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the late update. Not much has happened in this chapter. I'm sorry but I have been working on a lot of there things and inspiration is kind of on the down side. It you have ideas then submit them in your reviews. 

Do know that I plan on keeping the groups from having an all together meeting for a while longer. But a confrontation is coming soon.

Any ideas are always welcome.


End file.
